The Road Between Souls
by Katra Winner
Summary: What if Inuyasha's father never died? What if Kikyou never existed? Set in the Sengoku Jidai, and with the promises of a sequel, this is a different sort of Alternate Universe. Epilogue up, finally. Enjoy the COMPLETE story.
1. at the start of this road

{The Road Between Souls}

{chapter 1 - at the start of this road}  
  
Okay, I'm going to warn you now. If you are a fan of Kikyou, LEAVE NOW. While this is not a Kikyou-hating fiction, she never existed, and never will, in this fiction. Kaede's elder sister was born Kagome, a cheerful, pretty girl that had vague priestess powers that were never fully developed. 

That being said, let's get a few more things straight: 1: this is an AU, or alternate universe fiction. Meaning - **almost everything is different**. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's father didn't die. Sango and Miroku's stories are basically the same. You'll figure everything out except I'll tell you names. Shuuraishi-sama is the Lord of the Western lands. His mate is Lady Shirobou. Human. Everything else is the same. 

~~~

"Kagome-sama!!!" The frantic cry broke the peaceful silence that swirled around the small village. A pretty girl with gray-blue eyes looked up, blowing her hair out of her face.

"Houjou-kun?"

"The youkai wolves have attacked!" Houjou all but sobbed. Quickly, Kagome stood up, snatched the bow and arrows from his hands, and took off at an incredible pace, straight toward the temple where her younger sister was hopefully guarding the Shikon no Tama, the village's only item of real value. 

There, she saw bloody devastation. At least a third of the humans had already been killed, the animals running for cover. Kagome crouched, feeling her anger burning. Slowly, she drew an arrow out of the quiver. While her arrow-spells were normally very powerful, her aim was, more often than not, horrible. 

"It will HIT!" she cried out, letting the arrow fly. As it zoomed through the air, heading straight for a large gaggle of wolf youkai. Kagome listened with satisfaction as her arrow struck home, making a very amusing _squelch_ as it sliced through flesh. 

She let out a sigh, and reached for a fresh arrow. Several minutes of shooting later, a male who was, quite obviously, the leader, called a retreat. 

"Ja ne!" she called out cheerfully. "See you again soon!"

He blinked, then took off at a hyper-speed run. 

~~~

Hours after the fight was over, Kouga slunk back in to the village head's business room. There, he was greeted by a frightened old man. 

"Wh-what do you want?" the man stammered. Kouga allowed himself a fangy grin. 

"To come to an agreement, my dear friend. So tell me: who was that woman shooting down my men today?" His eyes clearly stated that he wanted an answer, and he wanted it **now**. 

"My daughter, Kagome." he said, the pride in his voice pushing away his fear. 

"Hm..." Kouga perked up as Kagome walked in the door, bearing a plate of rice balls. 

"Eh?" she blinked, clearly confused as to what he was doing in her father's room. She shrugged, then set down the plate, bowed, and turned to leave the room. Kouga smirked, then reached up to grab her wrist, forcing her to spin on her sandaled feet to look at him, bending forward slightly. 

"Now that I can see your face, you're kinda cute," he said, not bothering to remove the smirk from his face. 

"Haah?" she was, quite obviously, very confused. 

"All right, that settles it!" Kouga said cheerfully. "Kagome, you're now my woman!" 

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!?!?!?" Whatever Kouga had been expecting as a response, it hadn't been the shriek and the slap she dealt him. The village head buried his head in his hands, sobbing as he was now quite sure his tiny little settlement hadn't a chance. 

Kouga simply blinked as the bruise inflicted healed immediately. "So you've got spunk. I like that. That changes nothing!" 

Kagome slumped to a sitting position, shock taking over her features. There was no real love between her father and herself; he was simply proud that his middle child was powerful enough to protect him. In fact, the senior Higurashi-san was quite the coward, and ruled the village through the guidance of his son Houjou - who in turn looked to the young priestess who was also his little sister, Kaede. Kaede, however, rarely ventured from the shadow of her strong-willed elder sister Kagome, and therefore acted upon her advice. 

The so-called village head knew none of this, thinking that his son was quite the political genius, never guessing that his eldest daughter was the real backbone of the tidy, orderly farming village. 

But at this particular moment, none of the three present were thinking of this; if Kouga had even a slight idea about how the town was run, he wouldn't have cared at all. He had set his sights on this beautiful human girl, and what Kouga wanted, Kouga got. 

"I accept your offer to take my daughter," the head said meekly, hoping Kagome would, for once, be docile and obedient. Luckily for him, she was still a bit dazed, and allowed herself to be led away as Kouga reached out and took her arm, his smirk in even more evidence than usual. 

"Good choice, jiji. Say goodbye, Kagome, 'cause you'll never see this foolish old fart again!" the youkai's gleeful crowing of a victory so easily won made a chill of fear shiver up and down Higurashi senior's spine. Kagome allowed herself to be hoisted onto Kouga's back as he swaggered out of the little hut, kicking the door down. 

~~~ 

Kagome leaned her head against Kouga's shoulder. _I don't even know his name_, she thought, mentally bracing herself for what she was sure would be a difficult and abuse-filled life. _Well, it shouldn't make him that mad if I asked him his name_, she reasoned, hoping it was true. 

"Ah...what's your name?" Kagome asked timidly, inwardly happy that the youkai leader had kept his pace very slow, so as to not scare or hurt her. 

"Kouga." he said calmly, looking over at her. He wore an odd grin now, as if he were silently laughing at her. Kagome tilted her head in confusion. 

"What's so funny?" she wondered aloud, wincing slightly when she realized how accusing the remark sounded when spoken. 

"You look so scared. You don't have to be." came the reply, and with that, Kouga sped up, enjoying the squeals of delight from his new mate. The happy little sounds were not to last, as he increased his speed to a dangerous level, and instead of pleased sounds, she began to cry out with fear. 

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" 

"Stop going 'kyaa-kyaa' in my ear!" Kouga yelped, much akin to a kicked puppy. "I told you you don't have to be scared!" 

"I **AM** scared!" she shouted shrilly. "Kyaa-kyaa-kyaa!" And so they journeyed on, Kouga sorely wishing that his cave was closer to the village. 

~~~ 

Upon arrival at the den of the youkai wolf-tribe, Kouga spun Kagome around into his arms. 

"Let me deal with the tribe. Don't let 'em scare you. If they try, just slap 'em like you did me. That should shut them up."

"Okay, Kouga-kun!" Kouga looked at the dainty human girl in his arms. Her fear had vanished and she seemed fairly optimistic about the rest of her life, and Kouga felt very lucky to have taken this woman as his.

"Oi, Kouga, is that our dinner?"

"No, you morons, she's my woman now!" Kouga scowled. "This is Kagome."

"Ko-Kouga, that's a **human** girl you got there."

"Shut up, you nitwits! She can fight better than most of the whole lot of you!" At their leader's glowering scowl, the youkai wolves backed down considerably. 

"By the way, don't disturb us tonight." Kouga said over his shoulder, heading to a much smaller cave that was his. Yanking aside the wood slats that counted as a door, Kouga set Kagome down on the ground, then knelt to spread out several skins on the ground, which would serve as a bed. Kagome felt her heart thumping loudly as he reached for her, then set her down, carefully climbing on top of her.

"I told you to not be scared," he murmured huskily in her ear. "I'll be gentle with you." Kagome decided to believe him, and forced a shaky smile on her face. Kouga took it as permission to continue - which he did.

~~~

Maa, there we have it. That was kinda hard to write, as I didn't know how the tribe members referred to Kagome or what their reaction would be to her. 

I hope you enjoy the rest of the story! From the outset, this must look like a KougaxKagome fiction, but it really isn't. Read on; a startling development in Ch. 2 shifts most of the plot!

Ja ne and **pretty please review!**

-Katra Winner


	2. three years later

{The Road Between Souls}

{chapter 2 - three years later} 

Standard disclaimers apply here. Enjoy!!! 

~~~ 

Kouga sat in a circle of youkai wolves, all of whom were discussing their mates and the satisfaction - or lack thereof - that each gave the men. Kouga was the one with the strongest physical mate, which was odd, since he was also the only one with a human mate. 

There was only one problem, according to the rest of the tribe: she hadn't given birth to his pups yet. Kouga really didn't care, but humans aged a lot faster than youkai. If she didn't sire any children soon, her life would be over. Kouga didn't want to think of that for one reason: he loved her, which was very rare in a youkai, but facts are facts. She didn't love him, but Kouga didn't know that, and so contented himself with the idea that they were the perfect little couple. 

So wasn't he surprised when Kagome came tearing in, her normally orderly yukata a mess, he hair blown all around. She smelled a little...different. 

"Kouga-kun! Minna-san!" she cried out, skidding to a stop in the center of the circle. 

"Eh? What happened, nee-san?" one of the youkai asked, plainly puzzled as to the source of her joy. 

"Kouga-kun, I'm pregnant!" she squealed out. Kouga sat there dumbly for a minute, as creatures with lesser minds are wont to do, and then jumped up, pressed her tightly to him, kissing her a little roughly. 

The men gathered around, whooping happily. The women, children, and wolves came forth, rejoicing at the news. Kagome was hoisted up, and a festival was planned. 

In the midst of all this celebration, nobody noticed the 20-foot long snake that slithered in, snapping out and grabbing one of the young females. 

"Yuki!" her mother cried out, dashing forth. Kouga set Kagome down quickly, yelling at her to go hide in the tree close to the mouth of the cave. 

"I can fight!" she screamed back.

"Not now, not now," Kouga yelped. "Those bastards are slavers, and I'll be damned if I let them take my pregnant mate from me!" Sighing, Kagome took off at a run, heading for the tree. Kouga watched her for a few seconds, then spun on his heel, heading after the snakes. 

_She didn't say goodbye..._he thought sullenly. Kouga was prone to jealousy, and wondered momentarily if the pups she now carried were really his. He shook himself, ridding the disturbing mental image from his mind. She was just upset that she couldn't fight. Yes. That was it...wasn't it...? 

~~~ 

Kagome didn't know exactly how long she hid within the trunk of the tree, but she knew it wasn't long. 

She had been there less than fifteen minutes when the snakelike youkai burst it open yanking her forward. Kagome decided abruptly that it was better to die fighting, and so she began. She knew, of course, that she was unarmed and they had all sorts of spears, kunai, katana, and bokken - though she wondered why they bothered with a wooden sword. 

Realization came to her in a snap as the lizard-like commanding type with the bokken steeped forward, leering at her. Suddenly, the claw that was clutching the bokken swung around, soundly smacking the back of her head with it. 

"Itai..." she whispered softly, before slumping to the ground in blissful unconsciousness. The bokken-youkai smirked. 

"A fighter, ne, boys? I think Shuuraishi-sama'll pay a pretty penny for this beauty. That human woman of his likes these types of girls for her handmaidens." 

"Why?" one of the dumber katana-youkai wondered aloud. A satisfying _crack_ resounded as the leader smacked him much in the same manner he had Kagome. 

"Because, nitwit, she feels sorry for the pretty little girls that are dragged off. She'll either give this one to her son, or keep her for herself. That's Shirobou." the leader's men noticed that the -sama that was added to the Western Lord's name was omitted from his mate's. 

The slavers shrugged it off, regrouped, then headed to the palace in the Western lands.

~~~

As Kouga fought his way through a hoard of reptilian slave-hunter youkai, he found his eyes wandering. Abruptly, the youkai drew back, retreating at an alarming speed. As they ran from battle, Kouga noticed a scrap of slightly brownish green silk was on the ground...brownish green...that - that was the colour of Kagome's favorite yukata: the one she had been wearing as she had fled to a hiding place...

Kouga spun on his heel, his blood pounding fear through his veins, a million made-up scenarios flashing through his mind. _Those bastards are slavers, and I'll be damned if I let them take my pregnant mate from me! _

He'd said that, hadn't he...? Only a few short minutes before, but it had seemed like an eternity to him. An eternity of fighting, of bloodshed, of anger, of fury, of death. Kouga had never prayed, unlike his mate, who loved visiting the nearby human villages to dart into the temples for a quick prayer. Now, though, he sent a silent, wordless prayer to whatever god, goddess, or deity had ever existed...if only Kagome was alive and still hiding...please, please...

...Oh, gods, no. She wasn't there, and there were signs of a short struggle. Kouga felt a burning anger, hatred burning deep inside of his chest. 

"We're leaving - NOW!" he roared. "Kagome has been taken, and we're gonna follow those bastard to the end of the fucking earth if we have to!!!!"

The tribe silently lined up, ready to go. A temporary nomadic life posed no problem for them, especially not to save the freedom - and, quite possibly - life of their beloved ne-chan. 

~~~

When Kagome awoke, it was in a carriage, which in turn was outside, in a forest. She was in metal chains, in a line of young female youkai, all of whom seemed either angry, upset, or...asleep. No, she realized, peering closer at the sleeping girls, they had been clubbed to unconsciousness. 

"What's going on?" she asked a girl who looked human, though a fairly powerful one. 

"We're at the Nishi Oukyuu," she whispered back. "Meaning, they're going to sell us to Shuuraishi-sama and his mate or possibly one of his sons. Say, you don't look like a youkai...are you a human?"

"You don't look like a youkai, either." Kagome shot back. 

"Shhhh...if they hear us talking, they'll probably beat us. I'm human; they got me because I'm from the taji-ya village. What's your story?"

"I was the mate of the youkai-wolf tribe's lead-"

"You mean sex slave." 

"No, I mean mate. Kouga-kun cared for me," Kagome snapped, irritated. 

"You sure...? Oh, by the way, I'm Sango."

"My name's Kagome," she replied, her anger fading away. 

"Well, it's nice to know that I have a fellow friend in this hellhole." Sango grinned. "With any luck, we'll both be appointed to Shirobou-sama. She's really nice, from what I hear."

The carriage containing the slaves lurched forward suddenly, and Sango reached out, and clasped Kagome's hand. Kagome looked over at the brave taji-ya girl, and saw fear in her eyes; the fear of one who is doomed and they know it. Kagome remembered that look from her own face when Kouga had carried her off three years ago. She squeezed the Sango's hand, knowing all too well the feeling of damnation. 

They came to a stop, and the bokken-lizard led them out, parading them down a silent hall, filled with grisly carcasses - the trophies of the Lord and his sons, no doubt. Finally, a huge door, with the kanji for West Palace written upon it in huge, elegant script, opened, and the slave-girls were lead into another hall, this one with other servants walking up and down the rows between tables. At the very far west of the room, a very regal-looking man sat, close to a quiet, docile-looking human, who was a stark contrast to the man's doggish ears and bright amber eyes. On the other sides of the table sat two other men. One was very beautiful, looking distinctly feminine. The other was considerably less girlish in appearance. He had not the pointed human-like ears that the girly man, but dog ears matching those of the regal youkai. 

It was this younger dog-eared man that drew Kagome's attention. His eyes were just as amber as the elder dog-eared one, and his hair was every bit as silver as the girly one, but something...something oddly different about him compared to the others seated at the table. He didn't have the regal good looks of the oldest male, nor the feminine features of the other striped one, but there was a rough handsomeness to his face that made Kagome's heart flutter slightly. 

"That's Shuuraishi-sama," Sango whispered, gesturing to the oldest man. The human woman is his mate Shirobou-sama, and that girly guy with the crescent moon is Shuuraishi-sama's son Sesshoumaru-sama, but by another woman, a youkai. The man in the red kimono is his and Shirobou-sama's son Inuyasha."

Kagome processed this information, noting that the younger son's name did not have the -sama on the end. Still, his hard, angry-seeming face did appear - to Kagome at least - to be far more handsome than that of his half-brother's. 

The bokken-lizard stepped forward, giving a deep respectful bow. 

"Good evening to you, my lord Shuuraishi-sama. We bring you many young girl slaves, just captured today, both human - though only the strongest ones - and beautiful, deadly youkai." With that, one of the kunai-snakes yanked the girl in front of the slave-line out of the carriage. 

Sesshoumaru's bored-seeming face perked up slightly as the line of pretty young girls paraded in front of him. 

"That one," he declared, pointing at a particularly well-figured youkai female, who smiled flirtatiously at him. 

"Slut," Sango muttered under her breath, knowing full well by the perk of the girl's ears that she'd heard the remark. 

Abruptly, Inuyasha stood, making the low table wobble slightly. "This is stupid," he said, rolling his eyes. "We have more than enough girl slaves, and that's all that's here. I have better things to do with my time - like master Tetsusaiga." he looked to Shuuraishi for permission, and with his father's curt nod, he strode briskly out of the room, his clawed hand resting on the tattered sword handle at his hip. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes briefly, then returned to examining the girls still in line.

Shirobou whispered something in her mate's ear. He called out, "The two human ones. That will be all then, Konton-ko." The bokken-lizard - who must have been Konton-ko - gave another deep bow in Shuuraishi's general direction. Straightening, he hissed something to his lackeys, who scrambled to unchain Sango, Kagome, and Sesshoumaru's youkai girl. Another slave came up, and at Shuuraishi's bow, ushered them off towards the east of the room, where there was a door Kagome hadn't yet noticed. 

~~~ 

"This is the female servants' quarters. I'm Tsuraiuta," said the other youkai girl. "give me your names, please." Sango and Kagome introduced themselves, and the other new slave stepped forward, calmly stating that she was Yumeyari but just Yari would be preferred and when would they begin work? 

Tsuraiuta chuckled. "So eager...hmph. You'll begin in three days. Shirobou-sama will chose who you serve. Yumeyari, you'll definitely be with Sesshoumaru-sama, but I don't know about you two...Sango and Kagome. I wish you luck. You'll spend the next two days training, this day will be spent resting and getting acquainted with the castle." 

The door burst open, and a human male strode in, wearing the robes of a houshi. His right hand was wrapped in cloth, and sealed with a rosary. Kagome sensed both evil and holy energy radiating from it, though he seemed to be doing his best to keep it in - enough to fool a youkai, at least. 

"Miroku-sama," Tsuraiuta said, disapprovingly. "This is the servants' quarters for **girls**. You can't stay here." 

"Yes I can," he returned with a rather handsome grin. "**You **won't tell on me, will you?" Tsuraiuta growled, and cuffed him upside his head. He rubbed the sore spot gingerly, a sheepish smile on his face. 

"Guess I'll go then...wait..." he paused, turning to address Yari, Kagome, and Sango. Suddenly, his hand shot out and grabbed one of Yari's well-developed breasts. 

"Hentai!" Sango yelped out, pulling a huge boomerang out of nowhere, clubbing him soundly with it. Tsuraiuta shook her head pityingly. 

"He does that all the time. It's a habit with him. You'll get used to it, I promise. Just don't hurt him again - or Shuuraishi-sama will get mad at you for hurting his mate's priest." 

Kagome sighed, and slumped to the ground. "I'm going to sleep," she informed the rest of the group, yawning slightly. "Oyasumi, minna." 

~~~ 

Phew! I hope you read the next chapter! 

Ja ne!!! 

-Katra Winner 


	3. intertwining paths

{The Road Between Souls}

{chapter 3 - intertwining paths} 

Standard disclaimers apply here. Enjoy!!! 

~~~ 

Shirobou sat down in front of the three new slaves; two human; one youkai; all girls. "So," she said pleasantly. 

"So what?" Yari asked cheerfully. 

"So, I suppose I'll be teaching you. Tsuraiuta apparently has "better things to do", and I was a little bored."

"We know what to do, Shirobou-sama," Sango said impatiently. "tell us who we're assigned to."

"Yumeyari will go to Sesshoumaru-sama's chambers. Sango is now property of my private priest Miroku-sama, and Kagome...you should go to my son, I believe. His name is Inuyasha." Shirobou smiled encouragingly. "Ganbatte, minna-san."

Kagome blew a strand of hair out of her face. "This sounds like one big fireball of fun." Sango snorted. Yari snickered, and Shirobou sighed. 

~~~

Kagome took a deep breath, then knocked lightly on the door that she knew was Inuyasha's. _How long does it take to answer a door?_

"Come in." a gruff voice all but growled out. Kagome slid the door open, balancing the dinner tray that also held sake and tea. She set it down carefully on the small table in the middle of the room, noting that he had an impatient look on his face, his chopsticks already clenched in clawed fists. She kept her eyes low, arranging the items on the plate. 

"Would you like tea or sake?" she asked quietly, her eyes still low. 

"Sake." Calmly, she poured the heated liquid into a small carafe. Her chores done, she slid back, curling into a ball in a corner near another table, this one covered with sword-care tools. 

Kagome snuck a glance at him, with a displeased scowl on his face as he slid rice into his mouth. She almost gasped upon seeing the chopsticks. They were beautifully carved from ivory, with gold circles near the bright rubies shaped into small dogs resting at the top. 

"What are you staring at?" Kagome snapped her eyes down. 

"Your chopsticks, Inuyasha-sama. They're very beautiful." He snorted. 

"Drop the -sama," Inuyasha ordered in an irritated tone. "I'm not some old relic like oyaji." Kagome shrugged. 

"Whatever you say." She felt his eyes scrutinizing her, an interested look beginning to cover the annoyed scowl. 

"Human. You're human," he declared in a disgusted tone, then returned to his dinner. Kagome bit back a snide remark. _Well, what did you expect, baka?_

After finishing his food, Kagome stood up and collected the dishes. 

"Hey, you."

"I have a name, Inuyasha. My name is Kagome." she replied through gritted teeth. 

"Bah! I don't care about a human slave's name. Anyway, tell the chef, whatsis name -"

"Dokukon."

" - that he needs to learn how to cook."

"I'll tell him that." With that, she bowed very low and left, sliding the door back into the other side harder than required. 

Inuyasha grunted. "Women."

~~~

Late that night, Sango stormed into the slaves' quarters angrily yanking at her obi. 

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked sleepily. "Why are you so late?"

"That disgusting pervert!" Sango raged. "I swear, I'd rather be assigned to Sesshoumaru-sama than **him**!" Kagome blinked. 

"Who?"

"That sick-minded so-called priest, that's who! I must've gotten my ass pinched fifty times!" Kagome rolled her eyes. 

"Just go to sleep. I managed to save a blanket for you. Oyasumi nasai, Sango-chan."

"Oyasumi, Kagome-chan." Sango rolled over, wishing she was back at home with her brother and father. _Kohaku-kun...chichi-ue..._

~~~

The next morning, Kagome knocked once more on Inuyasha's door, realizing that it was plain and unmarked, unlike every other door she'd seen thus far. _Hmph. Tasteless pig._

"Come in."

Kagome slid in, asking quietly whether he wanted tea or sake, then began to pour tea out for him at his response. She repeated last night's routine, but this time she let her eyes watch his face as he began to eat. He paused and looked over at her. 

"Okay, what gives? That moron couldn't've improved this fast!"

"Naniyo?" Inuyasha slammed his chopsticks down on the table. 

"Who cooked it? The old chef sure as hell didn't."

"I did," Kagome answered calmly, as if it were a stupid question. 

"Why?" he seemed confused. Kagome shrugged. 

"You said yourself that you didn't like how Dokukon cooked, and I wanted to see if I could remember how after three years. So I got up early and made your breakfast." 

Inuyasha blinked. "You didn't have to."

She ignored his remark and asked him, "Do you like it?"

"Aa. How come you didn't cook for three years?"

"The youkai wolf tribe prefers raw meat, and only raw meat. Kouga-kun let me roast mine, but I haven't made miso soup or rice in three years."

"That doesn't answer my question." he returned to eating, but kept his eyes on her. 

"My father gave me to the leader of the youkai wolf tribe as a peace offering three years ago. And now I get to cook again. And if I'm lucky, I'll be able to scrounge up a book or two!" Kagome gave him a brilliant smile. "I haven't read anything in three years either, so I hope I can remember how."

Inuyasha looked at her curiously. "How is it that a slave knows how to read and write? And why would you want to bother? I don't."

"I haven't been a slave all my life, you know. I was the village head's daughter, and a shrine maiden at that. And my brother made my father pay for lessons for me, so I could teach him and my imouto. He said I was the best teacher out of the three of us," Kagome replied haughtily. 

"Teach me, then." 

Blink. Blink. "You said you didn't bother."

"Only because Sesshoumaru was the only one willing to teach me. And it's bad enough that he taught me how to fight." 

Kagome stuck her hand out. "I'll make you a deal." Inuyasha shot her a suspicious glare. 

"What kind of deal?"

"You get me ten books from Shirobou-sama's library - and I mean good ones, like philosophy and fairy tales, and you get paper and writing stuff, and I'll teach you everything I know." He grabbed her hand, a little too roughly, and shook it. 

"Deal. See you in the garden after I get healed from my fight today with Sesshoumaru."

Now it was her turn to look curious. "Why would you need healing?"

"We beat up on each other pretty hard out there. I almost ripped his right arm off once. And he's run me through with his claws about five times." Inuyasha shrugged it off as if it were nothing. "It's no big deal, because we have Miroku here. He can heal most wounds, but I wish that we had someone better, like a Shinto priestess."

"I can heal some. I told you, I'm a shrine maiden. Or was. Or whatever. My real specialty is holy-spell arrows. Those are fun." 

Inuyasha laughed. "You're a weird girl." 

"I should probably go. Sayonara, Inuyasha-sama." Kagome picked up the tray, her voice returning to the professional servile tone. Inuyasha reached out and grabbed her wrist, his face very close to hers. 

"Don't forget." he said quietly. 

"I won't," she replied, her voice a little shaky. Gently, she pulled her hand away from his, then gave the customary bow, closing the door carefully. _So that's Kagome...a nice scent - for a human._

~~~

"Oi, ofukuro!" Shirobou looked up, seeing her son walk in to the one place she thought she'd never see him. 

The library. Dun dun dun!

"Konnichi wa, Inuyasha." he rolled his eyes, then began rummaging through the scrolls placed haphazardly around the small disorganized room. 

"What are you looking for?" Shirobou asked, knowing it was, more likely than not, pointless to ask her son why he wanted reading material. If it was important, he would tell her. If it wasn't, she would probably either figure it out or pry it from his well-guarded mind. 

"Philosophy...fairy tales...any shit a girl would like." Inuyasha glared at a dusty scroll. "How the hell are you supposed to find anything here?!"

Now that was interesting. "Practice. Who are the scrolls for?" 

"Some girl slave. She's gonna teach me to read. So we made a deal: I give her ten books. She teaches me. But I need paper, too, and crap like that."

"Why are you going along with this? You could just force her to teach you." Shirobou now had a slight idea of what was going on. 

He shrugged. "It really makes no difference to me."

"You're lying. You sensed it, too."

"Did not. Anyhow, she's only a shrine maiden." Inuyasha turned to face his mother. "Are you gonna help me or not!?"

"You're avoiding the question," Shirobou insisted, but began to pull out some scrolls. "Tell the truth: you know it, too. You know it's her."

"It is not. It can't be her."

"Why not?" Shirobou pushed all the scrolls into an orderly pile, handing them to Inuyasha. "You've owned her for less than a day and you're already sure that it's not her."

"You barely spoke to her," Inuyasha shot back. "I'll see if it is her, but I highly doubt it. She lacks the piety." 

"Be careful." she leaned forward and tilted her head, kissing her son on his forehead. 

"I'm not a kid anymore, ofukuro!" he protested, storming out of the room. 

_I know, my son. You're all grown up now, ne?_

~~~

"Okay, so you hold the brush like this," Kagome demonstrated, then corrected the placing of his index finger. 

Today was a bright sunny summer day. Kagome sat on Inuyasha's left outside as small animals frolicked around them, the writing instruments spread out on a low table borrowed from the library. Carefully, she reached forward and with seventeen quick, even brush strokes, three characters emerged. 

"Inu. Ya. Sha." she sounded out, pointing at each character. "Your name. Now you write it."

It was the fifth lesson, and so far Inuyasha had seemed to pick up on reading fairly quickly. He wasn't eager to begin writing, but Kagome had insisted. Inuyasha copied the characters in a messy script, glaring at her defiantly. 

Kagome stood up and knelt behind him, placing her left hand on his left shoulder, her right covering his as she gripped it tightly, rewriting the words next to his childlike version. 

"Like that, see?" she said quietly. 

"I still don't get it," he grumped. Slowly, Inuyasha turned his face so that his mouth was right next to her ear. "you said you were a good teacher."

"Then...then you should get...a better...teacher..." she was having a hard time talking...he was so close...

Gently, almost tenderly, he reached with his left hand and turned her head so that she was staring down into his eyes...deep, gold pools...she could stare into his eyes forever...

"What if...I want **you**...?" as he spoke, Inuyasha's lips lightly brushed against hers...more of a tease than a kiss, really. As if he were moving in slow motion, his mouth moved closer to hers, kissing her softly. Kagome felt her eyes closing, his hand still resting on her face. She moved her right hand to tangle in his thick silver hair. Inuyasha's free hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him as he turned his body slightly to make it easier to sit. 

Kagome found herself falling deeper into his embrace, her right hand unconsciously shifting position to rest on his hard, well-toned chest. Slowly, he pulled back, then leaned forward again, kissing her harder this time. She felt his tongue roll across her lips, seeking entrance. She opened her mouth slightly, feeling him explore her mouth, shifting her tongue inside of his mouth. 

She moaned softly as Inuyasha's hands moved to massage her back gently. Kagome pulled her mouth away from his, resting her head on his shoulder as his lips teased her neck and earlobe. 

"See?" he breathed. Kagome closed her eyes, hoping for the moment to never end. 

"Kagome! Kagome, where are you!?" Quick as lightning, Kagome moved out of her owner's embrace. 

"Who's there?" she called out, keeping her eyes away from Inuyasha. 

"It's Tsuraiuta, baka! You were supposed to be in the kitchens fifteen minutes ago!" as she yelled, Tsurai moved into view. 

"Calm down. I kept her after." Inuyasha stepped forward. "You can go now, though." Kagome bowed, though perhaps not as deep as before, bending to clean up the mess made during their tryst. Tsurai bowed. 

"Sayonara, Inuyasha-sama," the two girls said in unison. He frowned.

"Drop the -sama, Kagome." Kagome shrugged, then bowed again and walked off.

Tsuraiuta followed, lecturing Kagome as they walked. Kagome's thoughts were, however, on other matters at that particular moment. _Inuyasha...are all your kisses that sweet...?_

~~~

Yay being alive. See you in the next chapter, minna-san!


	4. interlude - explanations

{The Road Between Souls}

{interlude - explanations} 

This is exactly what the title states.

~~~

Copyrighted Characters:

Kagome: Well, I know I made her a bit "submissive" but...meh. You have to remember, this takes place in the 1400-1500's. Back then, girls and women lived by their father and/or mother's decree. While I **have **to keep her at least a **little** free-spirited, that's my basic excuse. Other than that, it's to move the story along...XD. Will the huge pack appear? Most likely not.

Sango: If Kagome is so obedient, why didn't I change Sango? Because there's no reason to, that's why. See, in the anime and manga, her town/parents let her act like a boy, mainly because of how they live. That does not change. There is no reason for it to. And it's fun. So are short sentences. Anyhow, I left Hiraikotsu in there because it makes for a funny moment or two. 

Inuyasha: He'll be more or less the same, a little less crude though. You'll notice that he still has Tetsusaiga, and it's still in horrible condition. Inuyasha will probably change very very little, but pardon the author for her inability to write Dog-Man correctly. Scratch that. He'll be different because he didn't have that tough life to make him a big meanie. That's it, really. 

Kouga: Ah...he'll pop up in every chapter or so, with any luck. It may have seemed like he and Kagome were the prime couple here...but that changed. That was simply something to keep Kouga-kun fans happy. And to add a bit of...**interesting** situations to the end. I hope I'm writing him correctly so far...? I really hope so, but I've never written him before...so...HELP ME PEOPLE.

Miroku: Our favorite hentai won't change a bit, if I keep the trend of writing him accurately for the rest of the story. Well, his...habits...(LOL) will improve, as they do in the manga...so XP. Yes, he will still flirt and such. Just...I dunno. I don't have many definite plans for him yet. That's my creative shoulder angel's (tm) job. Um, will the Air Rip curse be cured? Wait and see. XP. 

Sesshoumaru: I hope I get him right! WAH! I love Sesshoumaru-sama, so I'll make him cool and happy and such. But still true to the original, of course! Or at least as close as I can get him....e-e...as for Yari, his youkai slave, will there be a real relationship? No. Most of the time, I don't like to stick un-spoken-for characters with original ones...it rarely works out well. 

Naraku: Me no like him, but I **have **to have him in here. Meh. Yes, he will appear. Probably a lot further down the line than most others. I'm a bakabaka. Yay being alive. He's a bakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabaka. Yes. I am wasting space here, people. XPXPXP Is he gonna be super evil? Ooooooohhhhhhhhhhh yes he will. 

Kikyou: **She will not be in this fiction.** Duh, I already warned you. XP

Shippou: Of course this kawaii little kitsune will appear soon! He'll be a baby servant...not to spoil anything...he won't change either, at least I hope not. I think he'll still be full of tricks and suchlike. The Thunder Brothers won't be the ones to screw up his family, though. LOL. I think he'll still be all mean-like to Dog-Man and such. And such. Yes. Such-ables. God, now I'm babbling. 

Rin: Uhm...in progress as of this writing! Yeah, that's it! Really, she'll show up about halfway thorough, because I'm too lazy to write her right now. ~.^ And because I have** no idea** how I should get her in there, other than Yari's gonna help with her. Suggestions...? Please...? All I really know is that she'll most definitely show up. That's really it, I swear. Please put any suggestions you may have into a review.

Kagura and "siblings": Uh...also in progress...but they **will** appear, I promise you!!! Especially Kagura, because she hates Naraku and I really admire her. Kanna I don't like so much, but she adds a new twist to the plot. Um, Juuroumaru, Goshinki, and Musou might not be there because I'd just have to kill them off...or maybe not...maaaaaaaaaa! *pulls out hair in frustration*

~~~

Original Characters:

Tsuraiuta: Her name means "bitter song". She's the head honcho of the servants, and she'll play a fairly major part in the end. Tsuraiuta has a rather large crush on poor Miroku-sama, but knows about his curse, and therefore won't allow herself to love him. Oh yeah, she's a kitty youkai. Ku ku ku. Her name also holds very true to her personality, she's a sour puss.

Yumeyari: The story's slut! Her name is "dream spear", and she's a puppy dog youkai. Obviously, she likes her master, and...yeah. No real relationship between them, though. Hee hee. She'll bring Rin into the story. I dunno if I should kill her off or not, though....suggestions? I'm hesitant to because...I dunno, she makes me laugh for some reason. 

Konton-ko: "Chaos child". Yes. You can bet that little evil Konton-ko shall appear again...hee hee. To spoil it for you, he runs into Kouga-kun. Which was a rather large mistake on his part, ne? You'll see him come to his end in about 3 or 4 chapters...I think. Talk to my creative shoulder angel (tm). She'll tell you. Not really, she hates spoilers. XPXPXP

Shuuraishi: "Lightning strike death" I know he's not exactly made up, but that's okay...I'll be making him up as I go along, so pity poor me...well, he's kinda based off of Queen of Swords's Lord Nishi from My Brother's Keeper, but not really. I don't know! If you don't like him, I don't care! Well you really haven't had much of a chance to see him though...

Shirobou: I more or less have to totally make her up and re-do her for this story...maaaaaaaaaa...anyhow, what we know of her original story will hold true. By the way, her name means "white hope". I dunno, I've been watching the end of Houshin Engi too much lately. You know, how Taikoubou's original name was Bou, plain and simple. Bad author-ess. 

~~~

That's it...I just wanted to explain a few things for you.

On to the **real** Chapter 4!!! Mwahahaha...now I have to write it...


	5. bends and twists

{The Road Between Souls}

{chapter 4 - bends and twists} 

Standard disclaimers, blah blah blah. 

~~~

Inuyasha lay stomach down on his futon, trying to bring his mind away from the pain in his back. He was entitled to said pain, he'd told himself. Getting poisonous claws crammed through your back doesn't exactly make for a comfortable feeling afterward - even after healing. 

His thoughts drifted to Kagome. He didn't know what had made him kiss her, or why he inwardly seethed so much when Tsuraiuta had interrupted them. _It couldn't be her...could it? Is ofukuro right?_

He winced as another wave of pain washed over him, making him grunt slightly. 

"Chi-chikusou..." _Dammit Sesshoumaru..._

~~~

"Kouga, can we please slow down!?" one of the youkai gasped out. 

"Shut up!" Kouga snarled. "We have to find Kagome!" 

"The wolves are exhausted. They need a break!" 

"C'mon Kouga, we've been traveling for a week straight. We need a break."

"Fine," Kouga pouted, sitting down. _I WILL find you, Kagome, if I have to die while doing so!_

~~~

Kagome quietly stepped into Inuyasha's room, cleaning the dirty spots. She turned, noticing the look of pain on Inuyasha's face. 

"What's wrong?" she asked, putting down her dust cloth. 

"Nothing," he snapped, though his face was contorted in pain. Kagome walked over to the futon, then began to gently knead his back with the heels of her hands, smiling slightly as Inuyasha's face relaxed. 

"Harder." he mumbled. Kagome paused, then carefully, so as to not hurt him, sat on his lower back, straddling his hips from behind, then resumed the massage, hearing the sporadic pops as his spine relaxed. 

Falling into a rhythm, Kagome seemed to lose herself. The only sound in the room was his spine popping, his soft grunts of pleasure, and their breathing, perfectly in synch. At that moment, there was nothing but him and her, and so she focused on healing his back as much as she could. It wouldn't help much, but it might make him feel better after she left. 

Slowly, her hands stopped and she moved off of him, resuming her original job. Once more, she felt that he was scrutinizing her, though she wasn't quite sure why. She sighed, looking down at her yukata. The same one she'd worn the day Konton-ko and his band of slavers had appeared. Now it was tattered, the greenish brown cloth worn in places. 

Abruptly, Inuyasha stood up and walked toward her. Kagome's heartbeat increased as he circled her, his eyes tracing the outline of her body. 

"What is it?" she asked softly. Slowly, he stepped closer, his hands wrapping around her waist, pulling her to him. Kagome placed her hands on his chest, guessing what was going to happen. She felt his mouth move to her neck, tracing a line of kisses across her face, finally reaching her mouth. She tilted her face, pressing her lips against his. He tightened his hands on her, deepening the kiss, letting her tongue move inside his mouth. She gently traced around his sharp fangs, and he moaned quietly. 

Gently, she pulled back, untangling herself from his embrace. "I-I have to go..." she whispered softly. 

"Not unless I say you can, you don't." With that, Inuyasha returned to kissing her, his hands moving over her body carefully. Kagome let herself be lost in his embrace, feeling his caresses. 

He pulled his mouth from hers, giving her a chance to breathe. Slowly, he moved his fingers to her obi, beginning to untie the simple knot. Kagome froze. She had no illusions that he would be as gentle as Kouga had been, from that first night all the way up to the last. She clenched her fists. She couldn't risk refusing him - that was a mistake that could, quite likely, get her killed. 

The obi slid off her hips, and Inuyasha began to calmly pull her yukata off her shoulders, his eyes never leaving hers. Kagome was glad for the white under-robe she always wore. 

Inuyasha walked away, reaching into a drawer and pulling out a deep red yukata, a sprinkling of white lily flowers as the pattern. Next came a white obi, which had a pattern of small gold specks. 

He moved closer again, and placidly pulled her arms through the sleeves, wrapping it around her body. The obi he looped around her waist, tying it in the same simple knot the other one had been in. 

"Much better," he said in satisfied tone. Kagome noticed that her new yukata matched Inuyasha's...a subtle sign that she was his. 

"Why give me a new yukata?" Kagome asked, looking up into his eyes once again. 

"You belong to me," was all he would say. 

~~~ 

A small child wandered through the streets of a small village, looking for the girl who had taken care of her for as long as she could remember. 

"Yume-ne-chan...doko ni Yume-ne-chan...?" the villagers looked sadly at the pitiful child who walked with a slight limp, tears making her filthy face even dirtier. 

Still the child trudged on, determined to find her beloved ne-chan, the youkai who'd loved her and cared for her like a mother would a child. 

Until those awful lizards had come. Running through their small hut, stealing and breaking things, dragging Yume-ne-chan away by her long red braid. 

~~~ 

"Crap!" Inuyasha dodged a swipe by his brother's poisonous claws, swirling the Tetsusaiga around as he waited for an opportunity. _There!_

"Kaze no Kizu!" he roared, sending the ripping wind-blades straight for his brother. Blood flowed, and Sesshoumaru howled in pain. 

Suddenly - "Dokkasou!" Inuyasha barely managed to avoid being run through for the umpteenth time. A quick flick of the Tetsusaiga's blade - and there! 

"Sankon Tetsusou!" Inuyasha let the gold trail left behind slash Sesshoumaru's face horribly. "I win!" he cried out gleefully. 

Sesshoumaru glared at his younger brother angrily, then let his customary bored expression take over his features. "So you got lucky. You won't next time," he said lazily. Inuyasha growled, and Sesshoumaru smirked. 

Brotherly love. Yeah, right. 

~~~ 

"I can't believe you let him kiss you!" Sango squealed, clutching Hiraikotsu to her chest. 

"I can," Yari said with a wicked grin. "You want him, don't you?" 

Kagome's face turned red. "I do not! Yari-san, you are so perverted! Do you only think about sex?" 

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Kagome rolled her eyes as Sango remarked about how horrible and perverted her owner was. 

"He's such a jerk, you know? Like one second I'll just be standing there cleaning his room, and the next he's got his hands on my butt!" 

Yari shook her head. "I'd just let him. But I bet he's not as good at it as Sesshoumaru-sama." she turned to address Kagome, "You are **so **lucky that Inuyasha-sama gave you that yukata! I'd die to get one like it!" 

"Matching Sesshoumaru-sama's, ne?" Sango asked dryly. 

"Exactly! Sango-chan, I don't know how you're so smart!" Kagome laughed. 

"What were you thinking of when he started undressing you?" Sango asked, returning to polishing Hiraikotsu. 

"Honestly? I thought I was gonna get raped."

"It's no big deal, though, is it? I mean, it's not like you're a virgin." Yari reasoned. 

"You make it sound like that makes it okay!" Kagome yelped. "And anyhow, Kouga-kun was always very gentle. I doubt that Inuyasha would bother with that for me."

"Let's get off the topic," Sango said. 

"Fine. I'm just worried that Kouga-kun's gonna break in here one day and go on a killing rage."

"I'm scared my little sister's gonna die without me," Yari said sadly. "I wasn't really related to her, but she was like my little sister. She was this adorable little human girl. Her name was Rin."

Sango was silent. Kagome looked over at Yari and saw tears falling down her cheeks, though the youkai girl was obviously making an effort to hold them back. 

"It'll be okay," Sango said finally. "I'll ask Miroku-sama to pray for her."

"Thanks," Yari smiled slightly. "Who knows, maybe she'll find another ne-chan to take care of her."

"I hope so," Kagome said quietly. "there's too much death already to add on that of a little kid."

~~~

That night, a small fox-child watched in terror as his parents were slaughtered in front of him. A strange youkai with a bokken in hand smacked him over the back of the head, and after that, things got rather...black.

~~~

Plot development is fun! Read ch5...after I write it...¬¬;;;

Too many ideas...*turns into a zombie* 

-Katra Winner


	6. fun with chopsticks and baths

{The Road Between Souls}

{chapter 5 - fun with chopsticks and baths} 

Standard disclaimers, blah blah blah. 

~~~

"A perfect day for a bath!" Kagome exclaimed happily, dragging Sango along toward the hot spring. Yari was busy...performing...for Sesshoumaru, and had told them to just go ahead and take a bath anyway. 

"Yay."

"Cheer up! We get a whole three hours away from our so-called masters, and in a hot spring, to boot!"

"Aren't we perky?" Kagome rolled her eyes at her friend's lack of enthusiasm, then began to untie the pretty obi around her own waist, folding it, then carefully setting it down on a dry rock away from the water. Sango messily dumped her clothes on the ground, then waded in, plopping down. Kagome dropped her yukata on the rock, then stepped in carefully. 

In the bushes, Inuyasha crouched, watching Kagome. 

"Ohayou, Inuyasha-sama!" 

"Urk!" Inuyasha fell on the ground, his fingers separating. (Ranma-style...c'mon, you know what I mean! -Katra) "Miroku! What are you doing here!?"

"The same thing, my lord, that I imagine you are here for: to enjoy the sight of our personal slaves bathing." The cursed priest sat next to Inuyasha. "My, my, but Sango-san is beautiful," he said calmly, ignoring Inuyasha's rather...odd look. 

"I'm not here to peep at Kagome."

"Yes you are, Inuyasha-sama." Miroku gave a deceptively innocent smile. "You love her, don't you?" For this Inuyasha lashed out on the poor man, causing a huge bump on the top of his head. 

"I do not!" he hissed angrily. 

"Eh?" Kagome stopped splashing Sango, looking over at the bushes. _Shit!_ Inuyasha cursed mentally. 

"Kagome-chan, did you hear that?"

"Aa. Wonder what it was. C'mon, let's go see!" Inuyasha took advantage of his youkai-borne speed, zipping away before the girls could investigate close enough to see him. 

"Coward." Miroku muttered, anticipating far more than a slap from Sango and Kagome. 

"PERVERT!!!!" the two girls screeched in unison.

Inuyasha waited up a tree, watching Miroku get the stuffing beat out of him by two very angry female slaves. He chuckled slightly. "Baka ga. Should've gotten outta there when I did."

~~~

Kagome sat on the grass next to Sango and Yari, who were content to simply sit and watch the grass grow, so to speak. Kagome was flipping through a youkai spellbook, one of the volumes that Inuyasha had grabbed for her. She rubbed her still-flat stomach with her thumb, wondering if she would ever show. The youkai midwife one of the wolf-girls had taken her to two weeks ago warned her that since she was a human woman carrying youkai children, she would have a very short, very intense pregnancy. _I predict you'll start showing about three days along the way_, she'd said. 

Well, here it was, two weeks after that, and Kagome's stomach was still as lean and flat as ever. No signs of pregnancy thus far. None, no sickness, no hunger, no **nothing**. 

She idly flipped a page, then gasped when she saw the title. _Canceling Out Pregnancy in its Early Stages...?_ As she scanned the page, reading the slightly smudged script. _I...I recognize these words_, she realized. _This...this is what Konton-ko kept whispering while he was dragging me away...they...they killed my babies..._

Kagome slammed the volume angrily on the ground, tears beginning to blur her vision. "Bastards!" she swore. 

"Daijoubu ka, Kagome-chan?" Yari asked, her eyes half open as she struggled to wake up. "Why are you crying?"

"I-I never told you, did I?"

"Told us what?" Sango asked, sitting up and shaking her hair out of her eyes. 

"I was pregnant when Konton-ko and his gang showed up," Kagome whispered. 

"But...that was two weeks ago!" Yari cried out, fully awake now. "You're a human woman; you should be showing already!"

Sango's head snapped up as she realized what her friend was getting at. "They killed your children, didn't they? That spell...I've heard of it...oh, Kagome-chan, I'm so sorry!" 

"It's o-"

"No, it is **NOT** okay!" Yari stood up. "I wish I could **do **something!" So saying, she reached out and punched a nearby tree, destroying it in the process. 

Kagome blinked. "It really is okay. If I want to forget the last three years and not get myself killed while I'm here, this is for the best."

Sango sighed. "Remember Kagome, we're always here for you. Always."

"Yeah, we're like sisters in this hellhole. We stick together, through thick and through thin," Yari agreed. 

"Thanks, you guys."

"GROUP HUG!" Yari yelled, smashing Sango and Kagome's heads together gently. Their laughter echoed throughout the garden, as they were unknowingly watched by a pair of small, interested eyes...

~~~

Inuyasha lay facedown on his futon, in the same manner as when Kagome last came in. Miroku's words from that morning were haunting him in the worst way. _All my life I've spent trying to be a youkai...trying to surpass Sesshoumaru, pushing most emotions away...why is it that Kagome can break through to me? Through my heart of stone?_

"Konnichi wa, Inuyasha!" Kagome said cheerfully as she stepped in, putting the tray down on the table. "Oi. Is your back hurting you again? I can give you another massage, you know."

"Do it."

"Say please or I won't."

"Do it....please." he spat out the last word like it was a dirty swearword, simultaneously wondering why he'd bothered.

"Okay then!" Kagome clapped her hands together, and sat down gently on his back like before, then began to knead his shoulders, then down. Inuyasha felt his whole body relaxing under her gentle touch. 

"Harder," he mumbled. Kagome raised her eyebrows, then shrugged and leaned more of her weight into her arms, concentrating on Inuyasha's back. 

She heard rain begin, and paused. "It's raining." she announced. 

"Yeah, and I don't give a crap. Don't stop." Kagome rolled her eyes, then returned to her job. 

Kagome didn't really know how long she sat there, listening to his little pleasure noises as her hands moved up and down and all over his back. 

"Okay," she said, hopping off his back. "you'd better eat now, before your food gets cold." Inuyasha grunted in response. 

Kagome did something she hadn't done since that first time she'd crept in: she curled into a ball and sat in the far corner of Inuyasha's room. 

"Oi. What're you doing over there?"

The silence was broken by his confused voice. "I'm sitting here trying to forget." Kagome whispered, forgetting that Inuyasha did not have the average human's hearing. 

"What're you trying to forget?" he asked, his chopsticks pausing on their way to his mouth, a piece of tempura clenched between them. 

Kagome swiveled her head around, trying to stop the moistness building in her eyes. "I was pregnant. They took that away from me. Does that answer your question?"

"Who?" he shoveled the tempura into his mouth. 

"Who else? Konton-ko and his gang of bastards," she responded bitterly. "you wouldn't know what it's like, being a hanyou. But all I have now is Sango-chan and Yari-chan. And your damn brother keeps Yari-chan occupied fairly often." Inuyasha's eyes seemed to bore into her. 

"But it's in the past now, ne?" she smiled brightly, a false smile for his benefit. 

He wasn't fooled. _You're putting on a show for me, aren't you Kagome? You don't want to lose anybody else. _

"Those are very pretty chopsticks," she commented after moving to her usual place, sitting across from him. 

"So you've mentioned." Inuyasha continued to eat in silence, watching Kagome. On a sudden impulse, he shoved the chopsticks over toward her. "See if you can still use them." Kagome opened her mouth to protest, but Inuyasha continued. "What do they feed you, anyhow? You're way too scrawny."

Kagome scowled. "We get one small meal a day, and work our asses off. Of course we're scrawny." she reached and grabbed the ivory-white sticks. Carefully, she picked up a piece of shrimp tempura, beaming at him. 

The first real smile since she'd found that spell.

Inuyasha gave her a smug grin for no apparent reason. "So. That wolf moron didn't totally ruin you."

She shrugged, then reached across the table and popped the tempura into his mouth. Inuyasha blinked, half of the breaded shrimp sticking out of his mouth. 

"Wha wash dat for?" he spoke around a mouthful, then swallowed it down. 

She grinned. "You're still hungry."

"No I'm not." Growl, growl. 

"Your stomach claims different." Kagome was giggling now at his expense. Inuyasha scowled, but allowed himself a chuckle. 

~~~

Meanwhile, the mangled body of a beautiful youkai girl was shoved out in the rain. 

"Disgusting bitch," Sesshoumaru muttered, supervising Jaken's work. 

"Yume-ne-chan!" a small child came running up. She wore a simple farm girl's kimono, and her face was filthy with dirt. Sesshoumaru watched, interested. _But Yari was a youkai...and this child is...human. Not a hanyou like Inuyasha..._

"Who are you?" he asked coldly. 

"..."

"I know you can talk, brat, so spit it out." 

The child promptly began to bawl her eyes out. Sesshoumaru winced inwardly. 

~~~

The small fox kit jumped from tree to tree, trying to find a decent cave to stay in - which was near impossible, with all this rain. Rain, rain, rain. It had been like that when okaa and otou had died. 

Water washing away the blood and the tears and the scent of them. 

Water falling like tears from the sky. 

Water...water was the gods crying sad tears, okaa had once told him. _When the gods cry, so does the sky. When it's crying outside, Shippou, run away. Bad things come with tears. _

That was what she'd told him. 

And ever since then, the little kitsune had hated the rain. 

The rain that killed.

~~~

Rather...melancholy...a-hem. 

Now, as for Yari...yes, she's dead. Boo hoo. Wanna know why? How? 

TOO BAD. Wait till I get the next chapter out. It goes faster if I get more positive reviews...hint, hint. 

Also, somebody mentioned that the cast is slightly OOC. Wanna know why? I'm essentially subtracting 50 years of events. That's why. All the OOC-NESS is based upon what is a possibility. See, if all that shit hadn't happened (Sango thinks her village is fine) the characters would've been FAR different. 

This is simply my idea. XP

See you in the next chapter...REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


	7. you're not alone!!!

{The Road Between Souls}

{chapter 6 - you're not alone!!!} 

Warning this chapter gets a little LIME-NESS in it. Beware! Don't yell if that offends you, I AM warning you. It's not that bad, though. I SWEAR!!! Now r/r. 

~~~

Kagome hummed as she walked into the slaves' quarters. Sango was yelling at Tsuraiuta...but that was normal. In fact, most people seemed to yell at Tsuraiuta. It was the 'in' thing to do.

Therefore, she didn't think much of it. Instead, she stepped between the two, effectively breaking up the fight. 

"Where's Yari-chan?" 

"Yumeyari-" (Tsuraiuta never called people by their nicknames) "-is dead."

"Wha-what do you mean, she's dead?" Kagome stuttered, noticing for the first time the tears streaking Sango's face. 

"Exactly what I said, Kagome." Tsurai's face was disgustingly calm and uncaring. "Deceased. Gone. Taken the big dirt nap. Kicked the bucket. Call it what you like, human."

"How?" Kagome whispered, sinking to her knees. 

"She managed to anger Sesshoumaru-sama. He got tired of her and killed her. He does have poisoned claws at his disposal."

Abruptly, Kagome spun on her heel and ran as fast as she could, as far as she could get. 

Into the rain. 

Rain like tears. 

~~~

Inuyasha wasn't exactly sure how he managed to get himself dashing out through the rain, searching for Kagome. All he remembered was sending a message to Tsuraiuta asking for Kagome...and her saying that Kagome had run out and she didn't know where she'd gone. 

And Inuyasha wanted her. It had come as a shock. 

He had been lying facedown on his futon, as usual, and his mind had wandered. Wandered to a certain human girl with beautiful hazel eyes and perfect skin and soft hair. 

Inuyasha had thought of the time when he had undressed her in his room, letting the tattered old yukata fall to their feet. The disappointment felt when he discovered that white under-robe she wore. 

And he wanted her. Wanted her so badly it hurt...and she wasn't even there. In a flash, he'd realized what his mother had known all along.

It was Kagome. He had fallen in love with her.

~~~

Kagome was curled up into a little ball, hugging her knees and rocking back and forth. _Dead, dead, Yari-chan is dead. That bastard killed her. That bastard killed Yari-chan. _

She closed her eyes, wishing she was dead. _What's the point of caring for people anymore?_ she wondered. _Everybody just dies anyhow. _

"Kagome!" she jerked her head up. It was Inuyasha, standing there in the rain, the water coursing down his face, plastering his ears to the top of his head. Inuyasha walked toward her. He knelt in front of her. 

"I heard," he said quietly. "I'm...I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault..."

"Remember what you said last night, that all you had was Sango and Yari?"

Kagome buried her head in her knees again. "Now all I have is Sango-chan."

"NO!" he roared, reaching out and shaking her by the shoulders. "You have **me**," he breathed. 

Kagome looked up into his eyes. Beautiful golden orbs staring into her, pleading with her. 

Slowly, ever so slowly, he tilted his head and kissed her. In the streaming rain he knelt there, kissing her, wanting her, loving her. Kagome reached up and pulled his head away from hers. She laid her head on his shoulder, and began to sob. Inuyasha rocked her back and forth, wishing he could say something to make her feel better. 

He stood up and took to the air, carrying Kagome in his arms. He sped up, reaching the palace fairly quickly. Inuyasha strode through the halls until he reached his room, then slid the door open and put her down on the floor. 

"What you said back there," Kagome whispered. "What did you mean by 'you have me'?" 

"You have Sango...whoever the hell that is...and you have me." 

Kagome shook her head. "I...don't get what you're trying to tell me..." 

Roughly, he reached out and grabbed her, pressing his mouth harshly against hers, ripping her mouth open and shoving his tongue in. Kagome whimpered as Inuyasha's strong arms pulled her closer, his frenzied movements slowing down, his tongue becoming more gentle in its caresses. She bit back a moan, and placed her hands lightly on his chest. 

He pulled back reluctantly, remembering that humans like Kagome benefit from air and the ability to breathe. 

"Does that answer your question?" he asked quietly. 

"Kind of...what am I to you?"

Inuyasha plopped down tiredly on the floor next to her, motioning for her to join him. 

"When I was born, ofukuro took me to a Shinto temple. The priestess there looked at me for a long time, then said that when I received my father's blade Tetsusaiga, I wouldn't master it until I found...damn, I can't even remember the word she used.

"She predicted that I would fall in love and not realize it for a time." he smiled at her. "It's scary for me, really, because I don't care about mastering the sword anymore...I just want you. I...I love you, Kagome."

Kagome smiled. "How lucky for me...I love you, too." she reached over, cupping his face in her hands. "How did you do it...? You made me fall in love. I swore I wouldn't love, not real true marriage-love. But...you made me love you, you stubborn bastard."

Inuyasha chuckled, then stood up, pulling her with him. Reverently, he traced the hem of her wet yukata. "May I...?" he asked quietly. Kagome nodded, more than a little frightened. _Will he be gentle? Like Kouga-kun was?_

Inuyasha reached out, and pulled apart the knot on her obi, sliding the red pattern of the yukata off her shoulders, then moving to yank on the drenched white under-robe, kissing her as he went. 

Slowly, he began to trail kisses down her neck, stroking her collarbone with his mouth. Kagome groaned, and Inuyasha smirked, then moved to place her hands on the sash of his kimono shirt. She got the hint, and began undressing him. 

Inuyasha lifted Kagome into his arms, then moved towards the futon, gently climbing on top of her. 

"I love you," he murmured into her hair, stroking the black waves. 

Kagome could only moan. 

~~~

Sango glared at the rushing river. Miroku sat down next to her. "You want to be alone, don't you, Sango?"

"Y-yeah, I do."

"I'll leave you, then." he had a beautiful smile, perfect. Sango felt her cheeks reddening. 

"Ho-houshi-sama? You can't expect me to believe that's all you wanted!"

"Were you anticipating something, Sango?" so saying, Miroku's hand shot out and rubbed Sango's breasts. Sango pulled Hiraikotsu out and gave Miroku several bumps on the head. 

"Hentai hentai hentai hentai hentai hentai!!!!!!!!!!" she shrieked. 

"Why are you hitting the houshi-sama?" a small voice queried. A small kitsune popped out of nowhere. "Is is bad to touch you there?" 

Sango abruptly stopped pounding upon Miroku. "Kawaii!!!" she cried out, hugging him. "You're so cute! What's your name?"

"I'm Shippou! You?"

"Sango. This is Miroku-sama. I'm...I'm his-"

"Servant. Sango is my personal servant."

Shippou smiled. "Can I stay with you, Sango? My okaa and otou are dead now."

"That's...that's so sad..." Sango sighed at the little kid's sorrows. 

"It was some weird girl...she had a mirror. She was all white. She said she was working for some freak named Naraku." Miroku stiffened at the name. _So, the fucking bastard is going around killing families...disgusting. _

"Houshi-sama? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Sango. I think you and Kagome can take care of him."

"I'm not sure where she is now, though. I saw Inuyasha-sama carry her in, but I don't know where she went after that."

"I have a fairly good idea about where she is," Miroku said with an amused grin. 

"Is she sleeping with Inuyasha? Okaa and otou did that a lot...they wanted me to stay away when they did that," Shippou put in. Sango's cheeks went pink. 

"Yeah, I think that's where she is..." 

On the way back, Sango explained her and Kagome's situation to the curious little child. 

"You're not alone anymore, Shippou," the taji-ya girl promised. 

~~~

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" the small child bounced on the youkai's stomach, jerking out of sleep. "Rin picked some flowers for Sesshoumaru-sama!" she beamed at him, her grin like a ray of sun. She thrust out her fist, a bunch of bright pink blossoms clenched in her chubby fingers. "See?"

Sesshoumaru gently shoved her off his stomach. "Good. Go tell Kagome that I want my breakfast. You can bring that, too." he wondered why he bothered with the child, but she'd attached herself to him more firmly than even her beloved 'Yume-ne-chan' who had finally annoyed her master enough to suffer at the attacking end of his poisoned claws. 

Rin shook her head. "Rin can't get Kagome."

"Why not?" Sesshoumaru asked sharply. 

"Sango says she's with Inuyasha. Rin doesn't know why. Her face was getting all red when she was telling Rin." Sesshoumaru snickered. _Like father, like son. He's taken that human bitch to his bed. _

"What's so funny, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin peered up into his snickering face. 

"Nothing. You'd best get Dokukon, then. I'm hungry." 

"'Kay!" Rin skipped off, cheerfully whistling a tune. 

Sesshoumaru leaned back to contemplate this latest tidbit of information. _Hn...so I was right about the yukata. Does this mean he'll finally master Tetsusaiga...?_ He shoved such thoughts out of his mind. _Whether he masters it or not, I'm chichi-ue's true heir. He won't pass the titles onto a halfling, especially a second-born. _

~~~

Tsuraiuta curled up into a ball, jealous of that human slave Sango for catching Miroku's eye. Couldn't she tell that his days were numbered? Tsuraiuta knew that the houshi didn't have more than five years at most to live, thanks to the Air Rip curse on his hand. 

"Unfair." she told a passing bird. "And I don't get why Inuyasha-sama chose Kagome, either. There's nothing special about her!" 

That was a total lie. Poor Tsurai, she told herself, nobody falls in love with the girl who sings the bitter song. 

Tears coursed down her cheeks. She'd liked Yari, the girl was funny. _Can you hear me?_ she asked silently. _I would've been your friend..._

Bitter song, bitter song. Sung by a bitter girl.

~~~

"I think it's Kagome," Shirobou announced to her mate, sitting down next to him. "He gave her the yukata and the obi, after all."

"If you think it's her, than it probably is," he replied. "But when will you tell Inuyasha that he can use the Shikon no Tama to lose his human blood?"

"I'm not sure...Kagome will, more than likely. She was one of the shrine maidens that protected it. She's no slouch."

Shuuraishi laughed, a deep baritone. "You want him to stay a hanyou, don't you? You can't make that choice for him."

"I know," she whispered. "but...I just don't want him to be like Sesshoumaru. I don't mean anything by that..."

"Yes you do. It's all right, though. I know what you're trying to say." Shirobou sighed. 

"I just don't want him to become a youkai through and through. I want him to learn. It's a wonder that he even asked Kagome to teach him. And she still gives him lessons every day, you know. The odds of him making her his mate if he becomes a true youkai are incredibly slim."

"I don't think so. Inuyasha won't allow himself to be changed. His will is too strong for that." Shuuraishi said, confidence in his voice. "I believe, that no matter what, he'll follow his heart - like I did with you." Shirobou smiled. 

"I hope so."

~~~

Argh. That took forever. And my butt hurts. 

Review, people!!!

Yes, I know that was a little...erm...RISQUE-Y...but that's the ABSOLUTE worst of it!!!!

I swear!!! Read the next chapter.......after I write it. And yes, that was Kanna mentioned by Shippou. See, I said I'd add Naraku-tachi to the plot!!!! =D


	8. free like the wind

{The Road Between Souls}

{chapter 7 - free like the wind} 

Standard disclaimers...you know the deal.

~~~

Kagome woke up, at least an hour after she should have. She felt Inuyasha's warm breath on the top of her head, his arms holding her close to him. _Oh, man...I was supposed to be in the kitchen forty-five minutes ago...Tsuraiuta's gonna kill me..._

Carefully, Kagome disentangled herself from Inuyasha's grip, rolling off the futon. 

"'S too early t' get up..." Inuyasha mumbled. "c'mon, Kagome."

"I should have been cooking a long time ago," she hissed. "Tsuraiuta's gonna rip me apart." Kagome reached over for her under-robe, which had somehow gotten tossed on the table with the sword stuff. Inuyasha closed his eyes, yawning. 

Slowly, the door opened, and Tsuraiuta stuck her head in. "Oh, good, you're getting dressed already. Dokukon needs your help with Sesshoumaru-sama's breakfast. Hurry, don't wake Inuyasha-sama up!"

"I'm already awake." Inuyasha opened his eyes, then propped his head up with his hand, leaning on his elbow. He put a cute smile on his face, and Kagome snickered inwardly. Inuyasha was never cute with anybody. "Tsuraiiiiiiiii-chaaaaaaaaaaaan..." he sing-songed. "who owns you?"

"Y-your whole family, Inuyasha-sama." Tsuraiuta was obviously confused. 

"That's right! Now, tell me...who does Kagome belong to?" he blinked, looking absolutely adorable. 

"Y-you do, Inuyasha-sama." 

"Exactly!" he said, then dropped the sweet act. "Get the fuck outta my room, bitch. Kagome belongs to me, not you, and I'll be the one to say if she has to go make breakfast for some asshole like Sesshoumaru. That being said, leave before I kill you." Tsuraiuta bowed quickly, then all but ran out of the room. Inuyasha giggled like a kitsune child. "That was fun." 

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Immature. I should probably go, though." Inuyasha scowled at her. 

"You're not going anywhere," he said silkily. "Come back to bed." he glared at her white robe, and Kagome smiled at him. 

~~~

Sango walked into Miroku's room, absentmindedly dusting the perfectly clean room. 

"Sango?" Miroku looked up from the scroll he was reading, a book full of long and complicated purification spells. 

"Yes?" Sango looked up into her master's face. "Don't ask me to bear your child." 

Miroku chuckled. "I won't. Though isn't it considered wrong for you to hit a houshi?"

"I'm Shinto, not Buddhist." she responded flatly, trying to hide her grin. 

"Well. There goes my excuse." Miroku gave her an innocent smile. 

"What did you want?" she asked in an exasperated tone. He always did this, dragging out conversations, as if trying to pry information out of her. 

"Did you have a family back in the taji-ya town? Friends?" he asked quietly. 

"Y-yeah...why?" Sango was confused as to why he was asking. He seemed so sad. 

"Could you tell me about them? Just sit with me and tell me the story of your life?" Miroku's face was now unreadable. "I want to know more about you, Sango."

Sango smiled, then sat down next to him on the floor, looking up at him. "Of course."

In the quiet soft light, stories were shared and a thin thread of love was unknowingly spun between two people. 

~~~

Shippou bounced around Tsuraiuta. "Where's this Kagome person? I wanna meet her! When can I!?" Tsuraiuta closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to calm herself, ignoring the kitsune child trying to annoy her. She knew that Inuyasha would have killed her if she had not run out of there. He had obviously attached himself firmly to Kagome, the way Yari had tried to attach herself to Sesshoumaru and failed. 

While Sesshoumaru was the crueler of the two, the brothers were matched in strength, Inuyasha's human blood notwithstanding. However, Inuyasha held grudges for far longer. If his elder brother defeated anybody in battle, it was over as far as he was concerned. Inuyasha, though, would make life for whomever annoyed him hell on earth until he got bored of it. 

"Well!" Shippou cried out, yanking her hair. 

Tsurai's eyes teared as she stood up, dragging the kit with her. "Itai~!" she shrieked out, jumping up and down, causing more pain and Shippou to go flying. 

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" his shriek was cut off as a pretty human girl caught him in her arms. 

"Konnichi wa," she said brightly. "I'm Kagome. Who are you?"

"Shippou!" he said brightly. "The guy with the gold staff said you and Sango were gonna take care of me!" Kagome giggled. 

"I guess I am, then." she set him down gently, then turned to Tsuraiuta, who was nursing her scalp. "Tsurai? Is there anything extra to eat? I'm **starved**."

"I'm sure you are," she muttered sullenly. "I think there's some extra rice balls. Beware, though, 'cause Dokukon made them."

"On second thought, I think I'll pass." Kagome laughed again. "I don't want to die, thank you." 

Tsuraiuta managed a small smile. "Yes, I think Inuyasha might be needing you," she said wryly, watching Kagome turn red and stammer. 

"How come?" Shippou asked with an air of childlike innocence. Tsuraiuta and Kagome looked at each other, then cracked up laughing. Tsurai wondered why she felt so happy. _I think it's Kagome. Her good mood is contagious. _

~~~

It was dark and cold. Sango slumped up against the wall, feeling more than a little depressed. Telling Miroku all about her family had made painful facts resurface. She was a slave, albeit a very well treated one - Miroku didn't seem to mind the thwacks she dealt to him, nor her flatly refusing to bear his child. She didn't know exactly how Inuyasha had gotten Kagome to sleep with him; she wasn't a slut at all, unlike poor Yari. 

Kagome was with the annoying bastard at the moment, in fact. Sango heard Shippou mumbling in his sleep, then the door creaked open and Kagome cautiously crept in. 

"Hey, Sango-chan," she said quietly. 

"Why're you here?" Sango asked. "I thought you were with Inuyasha."

Kagome shrugged. "He's asleep, and much as I'd like to stay with him, I don't want to risk my life with the rest of the royal family by not getting up early enough to make breakfast. I doubt I could wake up in time if I stayed with Inuyasha."

Sango grinned. "Really now." Kagome smiled back, then settled down to sleep. 

~~~

In the shadows, a figure wrapped in a cloak of baboon skin chuckled evilly. "So this is the taji-ya village. Not much." 

Carefully, quietly, he crept in, then headed straight for the town square, where a party was taking place. "This should be very interesting. Shikon no Tama, I will have your power very soon."

~~~

Sesshoumaru watched impassively as Rin came skipping back into his room, setting down the tray and pouring sake for him. "Rin was a good girl today," she said proudly. "Rin helped Kagome make Sesshoumaru-sama's breakfast. Kagome said Rin was a good helper, but Rin got burned by Shippou." she pouted momentarily, then smiled again. "See, see, Sesshoumaru-sama! That's the miso soup, and that's the rice that Rin made all by herself!"

Jaken moved Rin out of the room, and Sesshoumaru felt a faint glimmer of annoyance. "She can stay, Jaken." he said coldly. 

"Hai, hai, Sesshoumaru-sama," the toady thing replied, pulling the child back in. Rin bounced over to him, her smile shining like the sun. 

"Rin gets to stay with Sesshoumaru-sama!" she crowed. Sesshoumaru felt the faintest trace of a smile grace his girly features. 

"Rin made Sesshoumaru-sama smile!" 

~~~

It was a cold night, but Kagura wasn't worried. The fact that she was a youkai made her immune against colder temperatures. Kagura clenched her fist. "That bastard Naraku," she hissed. "all I want is to be free..." 

A sadness began to fill her features, and she held out another hand. "Free...free like the wind...the wind that I was meant to be a part of..."

Slowly, her sad expression shifted to anger. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you," she chanted. _And one day, I will defeat you. _

"Not likely," Goshinki said, sitting down next to her, still towering far above her. "Naraku is far stronger than even I can estimate. Without the Shikon no Tama, it's unlikely that even Juuroumaru could kill him."

"I'm stronger than Juuroumaru," Kagura said sullenly. "Kanna's the strongest, but I'm the oldest, and she wouldn't do anything unless Naraku told her to."

"I really don't see what you're all upset about. It's not like he's horrible to us, and we get to have loads of fun." Goshinki protested. "And I'm stronger than she is. By **far**. Where'd you get that she could beat him if she wanted to?"

"Baka! I never said that she could. I just said that she's easily the strongest. Kanna's the only one with powers that affect the spiritual side of a being; the rest of us only have physical attacks. And those are mainly useless against him."

Goshinki thought this over for a minute. "Yeah..." he said slowly. "But you're crazy. I'm not planning on rebelling."

"Neither am I," Kagura snapped. "I just won't say no to freedom if the opportunity presents itself."

Goshinki chuckled, an odd sound in his throat. "Tricky little bitch you are. Sure you're not a kitsune?" 

Kagura scowled. Goshinki stood up, then walked away. Kagura sighed, and blew a gust of wind towards him, knowing it was pointless, as he would predict the attack - which he did. 

She spent the rest of the evening fixing the rips in her kimono. _Bastard!!!! Him and Naraku both._

~~~

Okay, I know that was short...but...oh well.

See you in the next chapter!!! ^.-

-Katra Winner


	9. thoughts and calculations

{The Road Between Souls}

{chapter 8 - thoughts and calculations} 

Standard disclaimers...you know the deal.

~~~

Kouga knelt on the ground next to carriage tracks that were obviously very fresh. 

"So, that's where they're headed...well, let's go! Hurry!" 

One of the wolves sweatdropped. "Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu...."

"No slacking off!" Yuki, the girl who had almost been captured by Konton-ko scolded angrily. "We have to find Kagome-ne-chan!" She dashed off after Kouga, determination set in her heart. 

Kouga rolled his eyes. "Drama queen." 

The cry echoed back at him, "I'M NOT A DRAMA QUEEN~!" 

"Defeats the purpose of the statement if you say it like that!" Yuki's mother roared.

"Idiots. I am surrounded by complete, total, and utter **idiots**. Why have the gods cursed me so?" Kouga whined, thinking of his poor mate, kidnapped and, unless he was very much mistaken, a slave in one of the Great Demons' castles. It was nearly impossible to tell which one, but Kouga dearly hoped that it was Shuuraishi-sama's. The old youkai owed him for his continued service in keeping the Western Lands from falling to chaos. 

Basic youkai pride would, if Kagome was indeed at the Western Palace, force its ruler to relinquish what was rightfully Kouga's. Unless, of course, one of Shuuraishi-sama's sons had claimed her as his mate, (which was very unlikely) and in which case Kouga would have to be fight. It would be interesting to see who would win in a one-on-one fight to the finish. Sesshoumaru was rumored to be a very formidable warrior, especially using his poison claws, but that was an improbable situation, as he was also rumored to hate humans. 

Inuyasha, however, was a hanyou, and therefore was slightly more inclined to take a human - though a strong one, like Kagome - as his mate. From what Kouga had heard, Inuyasha had a skill on the battlefield that rivaled that of his brother. It was said that if the two were ever thrown into battle together, both would die. Therefore, it would be preferable to fight him during his weak period; when he was a human. 

However, it was impossible to find out when his "time of the month" was, as Kouga's sources told him that the hanyou took three-day trips three times every month, and had an enchantment placed upon him so he was impossible to trace in any way. The trip times stayed exactly the same, and Kouga was positive that Inuyasha had a hiding place of some sort, one that only humans could penetrate. He should be more than a match for any human, even when he was a human himself, and was therefore perfectly safe from both discovery and attack. 

But those lines of reckoning relied solely on the presumption that either Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha had mated with Kagome. Which was **absolutely impossible**. 

Wasn't it? 

~~~

Kagome snuggled closer to Inuyasha, listening to his soft, even breaths as he slept. _I should feel guilty_, she thought sleepily. _But... this feels right, somehow, in a way it never did with Kouga-kun._ Kagome studied his face, for the first time, really. 

Inuyasha's silvery hair was different, thicker, than either his father's or his brother's. Though his eyes were closed, if he were awake, they would possess a strange oxymoronic gentle - and yet harsh - expression. 

He was a gentle wild man, a living opposite. Sharp angles on his face and perfect tanned skin brought out the lean tough muscle that seemed to cover his entire body, which came from a lifetime of hard training and fighting. It also set off his bright white fangs, which were painfully visible when he smiled. He never let himself be the sweet person she knew him to be around most people. He swaggered, boasted, and swore around people he wanted to impress. 

Around her and his mother, though, a little bit of gentleness shone through, his speech cleaning itself up quite a bit, as well as his actions. Actions were more important than words, but it did feel good to have him whisper in the dead of the night how pretty she was and how much he loved her. Inuyasha had never really insulted her, and when he did, he didn't mean it, not at all. 

Inuyasha stirred in his sleep, then his eyes began to slowly slide open, focusing on her as he rejoined the world of the living.

"Gomen...did I wake you?" she asked quietly. 

"Nah." Inuyasha reached out and cupped her face in his callused hand. "I wouldn't care anyhow." Kagome smiled. 

"I should probably get to the kitchens," she said, reluctant to leave the warmth of her love. 

Inuyasha grunted, also unwilling to let Kagome go so easily. Lightly, she punched his shoulder - though she doubted she could have hurt him if she tried. "Cheer up. I'll be back to bring you breakfast, lunch, **and** dinner. So wipe that pout off your face."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, about that. Oyaji wants us to all eat together, so you'll start serving us in the main hall today, but only for dinner. I skip lunch, anyway."

Kagome giggled. "Poor Inuyasha! Now I can't just stay here after dinner with you. How will you survive?"

He growled. "Come straight here after dinner's over. Solves that problem." Inuyasha tightened his grip around her waist, with a satisfied smirk. Gently, Kagome disentangled herself. 

"Like I said, I need to go make breakfast, or that bastard brother of yours will have another reason to beat up on you today."

Inuyasha scowled. "Like he could. I could kill him if I tried."

"Yes, and I'd rather not have you in a million pieces as you go at it. See you later." She pecked his cheek gently, then slid out of the futon to get dressed. Inuyasha watched her as she slid the door open, then walked out and shut it quietly. H smirked. _Strong woman. Perfect to be my mate._

And that simple thought got him thinking along the lines of the mating ritual, which reminded him of several things he needed to get started on in the way of bonding with Kagome...

~~~

Naraku chuckled as he watched Kouga angrily traipsing through the woods, searching for his mate. Or former mate, really, after Inuyasha was done with the ritual. Though he'd have to wait a few days; this very night was the start of his last trip of seclusion this month. 

Kanna silently waited for her master to finish gazing at her mirror, studying his face as he mentally calculated how best to attack the hanyou. 

"That will be all, Kanna," he said calmly. She bowed, then headed out. Naraku settled back, content that the events he had set in motion would ruin Inuyasha, once and for all. 

_Between Kouga **accidentally** discovering where Kagome is and that taji-ya bitch getting the news of her village, plus it happening around the ebb of his youkai blood, that should be enough for a traumatic year or two. _

The inhabitants of the castle shuddered as they heard the evil cackles echoing throughout the halls. 

~~~

"Splash, splash, little puddle, splash!" Sesshoumaru observed Rin jumping from puddle to puddle, ruining her expensive yukata in the process. Jaken squawked about mud in the background, and Sesshoumaru absentmindedly smacked him and told him to shut up. The toady youkai hopped about, tripping, and generally making a fool of himself. Sesshoumaru ignored him, per usual. 

Rin dragged the youkai Lord into a particularly large puddle, giggling as he allowed her to splash muddy water all over him. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama's all wet and muddy, just like Rin!" she cried out, trying to tease a smile out of the cold man. Very slowly, his lips curved upward in what was an unmistakable smile - though a rather small one. 

"Wai! Wai!" Rin crowed, causing Jaken to recover and begin cursing her - which earned him a much rougher smack; one that sent him flying. 

"Jaken-sama went flying!" Rin pointed out. "Rin wants to fly, too, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Sesshoumaru favored the little girl with a calm expression, then reached out and pulled her into his arms. Very gently, treating her like a very breakable ornament, he spun her around, feeling the mud go flying around them, listening to her happy squeals. 

_I've gone soft_, he scolded himself inwardly, but let it go. _You never know. Really._

Carefully, he put her down, watching her walk around dizzily. "Kyaa...Rin's dizzy..." Sesshoumaru chuckled. 

"We're going to go get washed up. Go to Tsuraiuta."

"'Kay!" Rin took off at a fast run, knowing that Sesshoumaru was watching her with that fond half-smile, the one he saved just for her. 

_He's like a big fluffy puppy dog_, she mused silently. _Iie, more like a 'touchan. Hai, hai, Sesshoumaru-sama's a 'touchan_. 

~~~

Dokukon glared down at Kagome. "All right, jou-chan, where were you?"

"Uh...eto...Inuyasha-sama kept me late..." she mumbled. 

"Ah." he said knowingly. "That's why he's been so much less pouty lately. I suppose having a cute girl like you to warm a bed like that would cheer up any man, even a surly kid like him." 

Kagome's face turned bright red, as the unskilled cook continued to tease her mercifully. "So, I suppose you've been enjoying yourself every night, ne?"

"Urusai, Dokukon," Tsuraiuta ordered, entering the kitchen. "And you need to cook for Rin today as well, so get working."

"Yes sir!" Dokukon said, snickering at the look on Tsuraiuta's face. 

"I'm a woman, you twit!" she hissed. "Or do you not have enough brains to figure that out!?" She stormed off, leaving Dokukon and Kagome to giggle. 

"I was wondering about that, though," Dokukon said thoughtfully. "Should thank her for clearing it up for me." Kagome rolled her eyes, then got working. 

"Oh, yeah, Dokukon, we need more shrimp," she reminded him. 

"Aa, jou-chan, I'll get on that. You all know I sure as hell can't cook."

Kagome shrugged. "We all start somewhere."

~~~

Well, here we have Dokukon, the youkai that can't cook! ^^

His relationship with Kagome is roughly Sano-Kaoru, as if you couldn't tell from the 'jou-chan', which means 'little missy'. Urusai is the less punk way to say 'shut up'. Thanks to my buddy Akane for telling me this. She runs three great MLs for Inuyasha (Osuwari), Rurouni Kenshin (Sakabatou), and weekly anime reviews (%100 Otaku). Email her to sign up at Farasina@aol.com. 

Oh, yeah, my editor is Maron-chan, who also happens to edit and ink my comic Starlight, Starbright! and all my art. She edits all that I write, and without her I would be flunking physics right now. Wai for Maron-chan~!

Speaking of physics, I should go organize my portfolio (which is due tomorrow, by the way). 

One last thing (oh but I love long author rants): I'll write a sequel to TRBS if I get enough reviews, so please do! Other than that, TRBS will very soon have its own website! http://www.angelfire.com/anime3/trbsfiction. It's not up yet, but it will be within the next week, so check it out! Chapters will be posted there first, so keep it in mind once it's up.

Remember to R/R! Oh yes....the 'drama queen' scene was inspired by a conversation between my friend Albert and I. He calls me a Drama Queen, I prove the point. ^.~ A vicious cycle, but he's a higher belt than I. XP Evil potato-worshipping moron. 

-Katra Winner


	10. soon you'll be home

{The Road Between Souls}

{chapter 9 - soon you'll be home} 

Standard disclaimers 

~~~ 

Konton-ko sighed, glaring out at the band of slavers. "I'm bored." he announced. 

"Then allow me to amuse you." the snarl came from behind him, and when Konton-ko turned around, there was a very angry wolf youkai glaring down at him. "Because, see, you kidnapped my mate and stole her. And if you don't tell me where the fuck you sold Kagome, you bastard, I'll be forced to torture it out of you." 

"Bah. Doubtful that you could win against me. I've got my whole band at my back." Konton-ko was not worried in the least bit about this upstart little boy who spoke to him so rudely. 

"We'll see," Kouga said, also confident. "'Cause I've got **my** whole tribe at my back...and trust me, they're pissed off at you, bastard." From the flickering shadows caused by the dying fire embers emerged a band of wolf youkai painted for war, angry sneers on their faces. "They were fond of Kagome," Kouga informed Konton-ko. 

"Kono Konton-ko is not afraid," the slaver remarked, sinking down into a fighting stance, and issuing an order out of the side of his mouth, "All of you, leave this alone. This is my fight."

Kouga smirked, then with a yell, came rushing at Konton-ko much slower than he normally moved. _We'll see how strong he is, really. _Kouga twisted and threw a kick at Konton-ko, watching with pleasure as his opponent was knocked to the ground. 

"Heh heh heh!" Kouga flipped back, then ran at him again, this time with a powerful punch combination. Konton-ko managed to block the first wave, but the second caught him off guard. A well-placed palm strike sent him flying through a tree. 

"Ready to talk now?" Kouga smirked. 

"No," Konton-ko said sullenly. 

"Then we keep fighting!" Kouga rushed the slaver again, this time showing absolutely no mercy. The guy had stolen his mate, and offered his face to break. Oh, yeah, this guy was dead meat. 

"Now?!" Kouga roared after three roundhouses and a spinning back kick. 

"Hell no! Fuck you!" the reptilian's spat-out comment earned him another deadly combination...punch, palm strike, roundhouse left, roundhouse right, palm strike, jumping crescent kick. 

"I surrender!" Kouga smirked. Konton-ko looked like shit, and probably felt like it, too. Kouga had, in all likelihood, succeeded in breaking at least three of his ribs, but also a myriad of miscellaneous injuries that included a broken arm, a dislocated jaw, and several cuts and scrapes. If he was lucky, he'd be okay in a day or two. 

Translation: if he managed to not piss Kouga off again. 

"I-I sold her at the Nishi Oukyuu...t-to Shuuraishi-sama's mate..."

"Good. Now I'm going to leave before I feel the need to kill you."

And he was as good as his word, screaming at the tribe to head west as fast as possible. _Hang on, Kagome...I'm coming for you!_

As an afterthought, he spun around and slashed his never-used katana at Konton-ko's neck, killing him instantly. "Now you're dead." he said calmly, in a satisfied tone of voice. 

~~~

Kagome hummed as she headed for Inuyasha's room. It was after dinner, meaning that since her chores were over, she was entitled to do what she wanted for the rest of the night. Or, more accurately, go to Inuyasha. It wasn't like every night their clothes made the furious journey from bodies to floor, another thing that set Inuyasha apart from Kouga. Sometimes, Inuyasha was more than content to simply hold her all night long, insisting only that she snuggle with him. 

Tsuraiuta flagged he down as they passed in the hallway. "Kagome, Inuyasha isn't here tonight. He won't be for the next three nights, actually."

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "How come?"

"He didn't tell you." The words of a question, put together with Tsuraiuta's now-upset face formed a rather disturbing picture. Kagome felt that this bit of information, whatever it happened to be, was crucial to say the least. 

"Tell me."

"That's his business, not mine, to tell you," Tsuraiuta said prissily. 

"Ooooh, I am **so** going to hit him when he gets back!" Kagome steamed, then stomped back towards the slaves' quarters, steam practically gushing from her ears. Tsuraiuta wondered why she seemed so unconcerned. 

She shrugged it off, then headed for the kitchens to harass Dokukon. As she headed down the hall, Sango headed briskly past her, in the general direction of Miroku's room. The delinquent houshi and Inuyasha were rather close for two such opposites. Inuyasha considered Miroku his closet friend, and one of the three or four people he would confide in - the others being Kagome, his mother, and Shuuraishi. Sesshoumaru, predictably, was missing from the list. There was no love between the two half-brothers, and the two refrained from killing one another only because their father threatened to rip them to pieces if they didn't. 

Therefore, it was strange that Inuyasha didn't tell Kagome the reasons he left three times a month. Tsuraiuta paused to absentmindedly tell Sango that Miroku was also gone, and would return in a few days. It was easier to excuse Miroku's absence, as he was a holy man (though a fairly oxymoronic one) and therefore had the right to leave for days of meditation. 

Another odd thing was that Kagome hadn't noticed his earlier absences. Well, actually, it wasn't. This was Inuyasha's third trip out this month, and he left the first time the night Kagome had arrived, leaving him just enough time before she began serving. The second time had come in between Yari's death and the start of Kagome's service. The two hadn't been particularly close until a week or so ago, but had been nearly inseparable since then. 

Tsuraiuta shook her head. It wasn't in her place to think about things like who Inuyasha was close with, it was her place to get working on important things like Dokukon's cooking so-called skills. 

With such thoughts firmly in her mind, she strode purposefully toward the kitchen, her outward message telling anybody with enough brain cells to leave her alone. That had worked well in the past...severing bonds, 'cause bonds brought love and love brought breakup and breakup brought pain and nobody likes pain. 

~~~

Inuyasha sat by the fire, knowing all too well that his normally acute senses were now as weak as an ordinary human, and he was without protection - save Miroku, who was also a human, though far from ordinary. 

The houshi in question smiled beatifically at his now-human friend. "So are you taking first watch, or should I?"

Inuyasha grunted in response. Miroku nodded. "So nice of you to offer like that, so I could get some sleep." Inuyasha grunted again. "Stop sulking. You're going to have to wait the extra two days, like you always do to get back," he added sharply. "I don't care **how** much you want to get back to your nice warm futon with Kagome, you're going to wait, and if you try to leave, I'll open up the Kaza Ana." 

That being said, the evening proceeded at a much more silent pace than it had previously. Miroku sighed. Every single time it was one of the three "times of the month" that Inuyasha left, the stubborn hanyou insisted that Miroku came along, then, if it was the New Moon, sulked all day and night. It wasn't a lot of fun, but at least by the next morning Inuyasha was perfectly content to sit around talking or sparring. 

Now, however, Kagome had to be figured into the equation. It had been a bit of a strain, to say the least, in keeping Inuyasha from simply staying home. It had been even harder keeping him from telling the slave girl that she could come along, too. The only thing that stopped Inuyasha from setting one of the aforementioned scenarios into action were combined threats from Shuuraishi, Miroku, and Shirobou. Inuyasha had seen his father's physical strength, Miroku's curse, and Shirobou's "witch" powers in action combined, and it wasn't pretty. That, and Sesshoumaru finding out exactly when little brother dear lost his youkai strength helped. 

Miroku settled down to sleep, as Inuyasha kept Tetsusaiga firmly clamped in his blunt-nailed hands. _Ever vigilant, old friend, and it's saved both of our lives a thousand times._ The houshi's thoughts wandered to the scenery. 

The house they stayed in was no castle, but even Inuyasha had to admit that it was beautiful. "But no matter how pretty the cage is, it's still a cage." Miroku mused quietly to himself. If Inuyasha had been a hanyou, as he normally was, he would have heard the almost-silent remark and have responded violently to it. 

But it was the truth. Though beautiful and spacious, Inuyasha's hideout was still a cage, and still held a bird struggling to be set free. 

~~~

Houjou sighed as he thought of his sister. More than three years had passed since Kouga had come to get her. And his spineless father, just letting him steal her like that!

It wasn't for nothing, though, that Kagome had run the village with him for several years. Houjou had taken over as the village-head, and was doing a wonderful job of it. Still, there were some times that he wished that wolf bastard hadn't carried her off. Houjou did wonder from time to time why she had just let him take her like that. 

Houjou thought back to that day, watching his poor sister being carried off on the wolf-youkai's shoulders, a glazed, frightened look on her face. She was probably intimidated by that youkai's strength. No, that wasn't it. There was a deeper reason for her just letting go like that, and Houjou was going to find out. 

Whether it was force by the wolf tribe, pressure from their father, or something else entirely, Houjou would dig until he found the reason. 

The only good thing was that the Shikon no Tama was still safe, though this time only Kaede guarded the jewel, without Kagome's help. Years and years ago, when the taiji-ya village had confronted the priestesses about the safekeeping of the jewel, it had seemed like an accident waiting to happen. 

So far, so good, though. No particularly strong youkai yet. 

Yet. 

~~~

In the dark of the night, a huge beast rampaged, cackling as he devoured human and animal flesh. 

"Gu gu gu!" Kagura rolled her eyes at Goshinki's pleasure over the kills. 

"Can you be **any** less mature?"

"Very easily."

"I give up..." Kagura tossed a feather into the air, then jumped on it and flew away. 

~~~

Phew! On to ch10 now! I bet you're all wondering what'll happen next, ne? 

Will Kouga finally reclaim Kagome?

Will Inuyasha be able to formally declare that Kagome is his mate before Kouga gets to the Nishi Oukyuu? 

Find out soon!

-Katra Winner


	11. to the ends of the earth

{The Road Between Souls}

{chapter 10 - to the ends of the earth} 

Standard disclaimers, blah-de-blah-de-dah. 

~~~ 

Kagome slammed the door to Inuyasha's room open, then stomped over to where he was dozing against the wall. She reared back, and slapped him as hard as she could. 

He woke with a start. "Ah! What the fuck was that for!?" 

"Why did you leave for three days without even telling me!?" Inuyasha scowled. "Fine, don't tell me. I already have a good guess. It was "that time of the month" wasn't it? For real, this time. I can't believe you couldn't even tell **me**!" She spun around, tears springing to her eyes. 

Inuyasha looked mortified. "Ack! D-don't cry!" he yelped, unsure of what to do. 

"I'm not crying, you idiot!" Kagome turned around again. "Tell me when you're going to leave!" 

"I will." Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, and she stopped crying and settled down for a few minutes of cuddling. "Did that wolf bastard ever formally mate you?" he asked softly. 

"Shortly after he took me away. I didn't understand what was going on; I was still in shock. Why?" 

"Because I love you. And I want you to be my mate. For life." Inuyasha stroked her hair. "I'm guessing that he didn't do it correctly if he didn't explain it to you." 

Kagome shrugged. "Now you get to explain it to me." 

Suddenly, Inuyasha lashed out and smacked his neck. "Myouga-jiji. I should've known." 

"Inuyasha-sama!" the tiny flea youkai cried out as he fluttered to the floor. "I approve of your choice for a mate! I would be honored to witness the union!" Kagome lifted an eyebrow. 

"And this is...?" 

"Myouga-jiji. A retainer of mine - more like useless bloodsucking coward who pretends to be useful to me." Kagome giggled. 

"Well, tell me how this mating thing worked." 

"The first step," Myouga squeaked out, "is finding a suitable witness. You have that; me. The witness must have youkai blood, or it invalidates the claim. There must be a witness for both the man and the woman. I'll be Inuyasha-sama's, but I don't know who will stand for your witness. Oh, yes, the witness must be at least fifteen years old. I don't suppose that you would approve of Sesshoumaru as being a witness?" 

"Hell no!" Inuyasha snarled. "I don't want him involved with Kagome in any way, shape, or form." 

Myouga sighed. "Then we'll have to use your chichi-gimi. Or Tsuraiuta." 

"Okay, moving right along," Kagome said, snuggling closer to Inuyasha. 

"The second step is the witnesses recognizing the union. After that, the two betrothed share a meal. The final step is for the witnesses to stand guard outside of a cave or something like that and the betrothed mate." 

"That's more or less what Kouga did," Kagome said. "Only I had no say in it, and I had no clue what was going on." 

Myouga tsk-tsked at her. "That's no way to mate." 

Inuyasha shrugged. "Well, I'm going to go get Tsuraiuta as Kagome's witness. You can be mine," he said carelessly. "Kagome, come with me." Kagome rolled her eyes. 

"Yes, master," she said mockingly. 

"Well, technically that's true," Myouga commented. 

More eye-rolling. 

~~~ 

Houjou crept quietly into his father's study. There he found a book labeled 'Journal'. _Perfect._

Hurrying, lest the former village head returned and caught Houjou snooping, he flipped hurriedly through the pages, looking for a date from about three years ago - the date when Kagome was taken. 

He stumbled upon the correct day, then settled down to read. 

---_Today we were attacked by the youkai wolf tribe. Kagome managed to fend them off, but not without capturing the leader's attention. He returned later at night, saying he wanted to make a deal with me. _

_For the right to have Kagome as his "woman", he said that he would not attack the village, and even defend it. _

_As I read my words, they seem cold. I am saying that the life and safety of my eldest daughter is less than my own safety. _

_I think it is, really. Kagome is a priestess that has little true use to the world; holy arrow spells are the most she can do. And the role of females in society is to be married off, to bear children. _

_Yes, while I regret losing something to bargain with - some of the other tribes have put up offers for her many times - it makes more sense to give her to the youkai wolf prince Kouga. _

_This way, Kagome is protecting the Shikon no Tama as well, because as long as she stays with the wolf prince, his tribes will protect us and therefore the jewel. _

_Truly, from the bottom of my heart, I feel fine in just letting Kagome go. She was becoming to headstrong for her own good; women need to be more submissive. _--- 

Houjou closed his eyes. So that was why Kagome hadn't simply tried to sneak back. The wolf leader must have threatened to hurt the village. 

He felt hatred - hatred for his father grow in his chest. "Oyaji, you coward." he muttered. Normally, Houjou was very respectful towards his father, addressing him as chichi-ue - but now, all respect he had held vanished. The man had sold his daughter to demons - Houjou was sure that the youkai wolf tribe was worse, even, than the average youkai - to save himself. 

He knew as well as any other idiot that the village didn't need protection. He was just a coward, more concerned with his personal safety than the safety of his daughter. 

And also, because of him, Kagome's reputation was tainted. The women in the village referred to her as "the Demon's Bride" and it made Houjou's blood boil. His father had shrugged it off, saying that they did not understand and that it was easier to let fools be fools. 

Now Houjou knew the truth. And he knew what to do with it. 

~~~ 

That night, Inuyasha held Kagome's hand tightly as Tsuraiuta and Myouga explained their union to his parents. 

"I accept the bonding," Shuuraishi said formally. 

"As do I," added Shirobou. 

Inuyasha, Kagome, Myouga, and Tsuraiuta all bowed, then walked toward a cave used only for this purpose. 

"I recognize Kagome and Inuyasha to be mated forever, heart, soul, and mind," Tsuraiuta said softly, placing both her hands over Kagome's. 

"I recognize Inuyasha and Kagome to be mated forever, heart, soul, and mind," Myouga muttered, placing all his hands on Inuyasha's. Together, Tsuraiuta and Myouga placed Inuyasha's hand over Kagome's. 

"I claim Kagome as my mate forever," Inuyasha said lovingly. 

"I realize that Inuyasha has claimed me as his mate forever," Kagome whispered back. Tsuraiuta bowed, then set out a tray of food and a pair of chopsticks. Inuyasha and Kagome shared the meal, feeding each other. 

Tsuraiuta and Myouga bowed again, then left, pushing the silk door over the mouth of the cave to give the newlyweds some...privacy. 

Inuyasha smiled, walking to Kagome, then reaching for the sash on her wedding kimono. Too many layers on the damned thing. He growled, and began undressing her. 

"Inuyasha," Kagome murmured. 

"Hn?" he stopped yanking on the silks, and turned his face to hers. "What is it?" 

"I don't get one thing - the ritual words say that I am your mate "forever, heart, soul, and mind". But, when Kouga mated me, he said the same thing." 

Inuyasha paused. "I think it's because of two things: firstly, you really didn't understand what was going on. You didn't want to be Kouga's mate, and you didn't know how to convince yourself otherwise. I don't think the ritual works if you haven't at least convinced yourself that you love who you're mating with. And secondly...I don't know. This **feels** right, somehow, and I know it does for you, too. We had time. You, with that wolf bastard, didn't. He just said he wanted you and the next thing you knew, you were bonded." 

"The bond wasn't really strong," Kagome said quietly. "Sometimes I thought it was all sex. And it was, really. There wasn't one night he just held me, like you do. And...you're gentle, but to a point. Kouga-kun treated me like I was made of pure glass, and if he didn't keep me tightly in his grip, I would break. He treated me like I couldn't do anything." Kagome felt tears forming in her eyes. Inuyasha brushed them away. 

"Don't think about him now," Inuyasha advised. "I'm here now, and if he ever comes for you, I'll kick his ass from here to hell and back." 

Kagome smiled. "Violent, aren't we?" 

Inuyasha growled again, playfully this time, then reached for her kimono to finish what he had begun. 

~~~ 

Two days later, during dinner at the Nishi Oukyuu 

~~~ 

Kagome snuggled up to Inuyasha, feeling the jealous glares from all of the youkai women. They were angry that she had "stolen" Inuyasha from them. Well, their loss and her gain. 

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "That's so adorable it's disgusting," he commented to nobody in particular. 

"Rin wants to know what disgusting means." Rin said in a determined tone. 

"When you're older," Sesshoumaru said absentmindedly. 

"Now that's something that's so cute it's disgusting," Inuyasha said with a devilish smirk. "The great and mighty Sesshoumaru with a cute little human girl on his lap." 

"Shut up." 

"Why don't you?" The conversation continued much in the same manner until Shuuraishi told his sons to shut the hell up. 

The door burst open, and a tall wolf youkai stormed in. "Shuuraishi-sama!" he roared. "The slaver bastard Konton-ko sold a human girl to you that belonged to me! She was my mate!" Shuuraishi motioned for Kouga to come closer. 

"I request that you give her back." Kouga continued, in a calmer tone. 

"Like hell!" Inuyasha spat out, standing up and glaring at Kouga. "Kagome is **mine** now, bastard. You had your chance, and you fucked up big time."

Kouga smirked. "I have something to bargain with, unlike you."

Kagome's eyes widened. _Oh, please, gods no..._

"See, her family's safety relies on me. All I have to do is tell my wolves that her village is fair game, and they're dead as they stand." he looked to Shuuraishi. "So may I have my mate back?"

Shuuraishi closed his eyes. "That is up to Kagome. Completely and totally." Inuyasha felt his confidence growing. There was no way she would chose this wimpy wolf over him. 

"I'll go with you, Kouga-kun," she said quietly. Inuyasha's jaw dropped. Kagome looked sadly at him. "He'll kill my family if I don't...my brother, my sister, my parents, all my friends from three years ago. That was how he got me all from my father. He said he wouldn't attack us if otousan would sell me to him."

"Tarimee da!" Kouga said proudly. "Of course you picked me, Kagome. Thank you, Shuuraishi-sama." With that, Kouga picked up Kagome and sped out of there like a bat out of hell. 

"FUCK YOU!" Inuyasha hollered after him. "BASTARD!" He ran out as well, but instead went to the garden, where he proceeded to destroy everything in sight. He spun around, smelling Sesshoumaru. "What do you want, bastard?" he snarled out. "Come to laugh at the worthless hanyou that can't even protect his mate?"

"No," Sesshoumaru said calmly. "I'm here to knock some sense into you. Remember, the laws say you can fight that Kouga bastard over Kagome. I suggest you leave soon. He's a fast runner." Sesshoumaru tossed Tetsusaiga at his little brother. 

"Remember what Tetsusaiga was created for: to protect chichi-ue's human mate. That's what he gave it to you for." 

And with that, Sesshoumaru walked away. 

Inuyasha felt the deepest form of hatred building in him. "I will hunt you down to the ends of the earth if I have to. And I will get Kagome back."

~~~

There we are. Hope you enjoyed that...by the way, 'tarimee da' means something along the lines of 'of course!'. It's a way of saying 'positively' like a punk Japanese teenage boy ^^ 

-Katra Winner


	12. sayonara

{The Road Between Souls}

{chapter 11 - sayonara} 

Standard disclaimers 

~~~

Kagome sighed as she settled down to take a break. Kouga was the one doing all the work, really, but still. All she wanted to do was to go running back to Inuyasha. 

That would have, however, killed her whole village and probably gotten the Shikon no Tama out where dangerous youkai could have gotten to it. If somebody like, say, Sesshoumaru had found out about the jewel's whereabouts, Kagome could have killed herself. Stupid, stupid. If only she hadn't caught Kouga's attention that day, then she wouldn't be in this predicament. 

_But you wouldn't have met Inuyasha, either..._ a voice told her. That was true, and whether Kagome was willing to admit it or not, she was happy for their short time together. It was worth it all to her, deep down, just to be his for a little bit. 

Was it really? Maybe, maybe not. Kagome kept thinking that she would have given anything for just one night with him. To touch his soft ears again, to listen to him breathe quietly, to smell his unique scent just one last time. She had been torn so suddenly from him, one minute thinking how wonderful it was to know that she would be there with him forever, the next in shock over Kouga's appearance and demand for her. 

It had been a blast from the past, his insistence that she come with him, him carrying her over his back, not going at top speed as he normally would have. All she wanted to do was tell her village to go to hell and return to Inuyasha. But she couldn't do that. If it were only the village that had never cared for her, then she wouldn't have given it another thought. No, that wasn't true. She simply would be a bit guilty over her choice for Inuyasha. 

But the sad fact of the matter was that the Shikon no Tama was far more important that she was. That stupid jewel never made anybody happy. It would be so simple to just go back to the taiji-ya village and return it to them. But no, it was Kaede's responsibility, and she doubted that her younger sister could deal with the whole youkai wolf tribe. 

Kagome would simply return to pretending. She had pretended for three years with Kouga, how hard could it be to begin again and continue for the rest of her life? 

Luckily for her, Kouga wasn't too bright, and mistook her sighs and the dead look in her eyes for exhaustion. He told all the tribe to leave her alone for a bit, out of consideration for her "ordeal". If it were Inuyasha, he would have plopped down next to her and forced her to talk to him. 

If it were Inuyasha...

~~~

Sango paced listlessly down the hallway, bored and miserable. With Kagome gone, there wasn't much to keep her busy. No, that wasn't true. When Kagome had been there, it had seemed like time flew. 

Kagome was different from any other girl. She didn't care what anybody thought of her, and wasn't afraid to stick up for her friends. The only time Sango had ever seen Kagome really shaken was when Kouga had come to get her. 

She frowned at that thought, remembering what Kagome had said: _No, I mean mate. Kouga-kun cared for me._

But how much could he have cared for her if he just stormed in and didn't even ask if she was okay? Kagome was actually happier than she'd ever been with Kouga. Inuyasha, from what Kagome had said, was all bark and absolutely no bite. 

Well, Sango hadn't really seen the hanyou's sweet side yet, but then again she hadn't really interacted with him that much either. It would be like Tsuraiuta trying to tell her how Miroku had a truly innocent personality. 

It was easy to see that everybody's favourite sour puss was in love with Miroku. What Sango didn't understand was why she kept herself so far apart from everybody else, Miroku included. Speaking of the world's most oversexed priest, Sango wondered about that rosary he was always wearing. Kagome had mentioned that an odd mixture of holy and evil energy always emitted from his right hand. She noted that the holy energy was always just a bit stronger than the evil, and that the evil felt like a curse, something that had been bestowed upon him rather than a real part of him. 

Everything about him was mysterious, hidden. He wasn't open about his past, but was perfectly willing to listen to hers. Sango suspected that he had an actual reason other than being a sex-obsessed moron for continuing to ask "The Question". 

He was smart enough (but only just) to figure out that it would be incredibly stupid to ask Kagome to bear his child, especially after she started sleeping with Inuyasha. Before, Sango knew, the stubborn hanyou had more or less told everybody else to leave her alone and that he'd more or less claimed her. 

Inuyasha had left barely fifteen minutes after Kouga had taken Kagome, and those fifteen minutes were spent making a shambles of the garden, making it look like some monster had rampaged there. 

Speaking of monsters, there was a rumor that if you ever hurt Inuyasha beyond (or close to it) recovery, he would go nuts and lose his human blood. It was just a rumor, and one that Tsuraiuta had scoffed at, so it was unlikely it was true. Tsuraiuta, no matter what she said, knew more than she let on. She likely knew almost all there was to know about the royal family. Not much (if anything) escaped the world's dourest youkai. 

"Speak of the devil," Sango muttered as Tsuraiuta brushed up against her. 

"Oh, Sango, you're needed in the kitchens," Tsuraiuta said in an offhand manner. 

"Tsuraiuta?" 

"Yes?" 

"Do you think Inuyasha-sama will get Kagome-chan back?" 

Tsuraiuta paused. "It depends, I guess, on how strong that Kouga guy is. I've watched Inuyasha-sama grow up; I've seen his fighting skills grow and his style mature. I'd say he's more than a match for ninety percent of all youkai, pure-bloods included. The real question after that is if Kagome will come back, whether or not Inuyasha-sama defeats Kouga in combat. Because, ultimately, it's Kagome's choice on the matter of who she returns with." 

"What do you mean?" Sango was confused, then realization came to her with a flash. "Kouga's gonna threaten her over her village." 

"Bingo," Tsuraiuta said grimly. "and I wasn't as close to Kagome as you were, so I don't know how long she'll be willing to sacrifice herself for the sake of that village." 

"She'd die before betraying her family." Sango said with conviction. "Doesn't look good." 

"And I doubt that Inuyasha-sama would kill Kouga. Once he did, he'd have to get through all the factions of the youkai wolf tribe - and even that is assuming he defeats Kouga." 

"Looks like the only chance is for Kagome-chan to convince Kouga to let her go," Sango sighed out. 

"It would appear that we have to place our faith in Kagome-san and Inuyasha-sama." Miroku commented to nobody in particular as he joined the cheerful little chit-chat. 

"Apparently so," Sango sighed out. "Come on, Tsuraiuta, we need to get to the kitchens." 

"Be right there," Tsuraiuta said absently. Sango rolled her eyes. _Whatever._

~~~ 

"Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha roared as he sent the powerful wind blades ripping toward Kouga, who deftly dodged the deadly attack. Kagome watched the fight with a worried expression on her face. She didn't particularly care if Kouga was killed; it was Inuyasha she was worried about. 

Kouga ran forward then, punching and kicking. Inuyasha easily anticipated his attacks, made predictable through anger, and dodged them all, finally slashing his claws upward at the wolf-youkai's face. 

"Uwah!" Kouga yelped out as Inuyasha's attack left blood dribbling down his cheeks. He lashed out violently once more with his katana, slicing Inuyasha's stomach open. Inuyasha howled in pain, then crammed his hand into the gory mess that was his stomach, and concentrated on attacking the annoying wolf bastard. 

"Hijin Kessou!" Inuyasha roared out, the flashing red blades finishing the fight - but not killing Kouga. "I won!" he cried out gleefully. "Kagome, it's time to go."

Kagome ran up to Inuyasha, an insane mixture of happy and sad tears on her cheeks. "I love you," she whispered, throwing herself into his arms. 

Kouga stiffened at this confession. _No...please tell me she's lying...she can't love him....she's **my** woman, dammit!!! And I can prove it, too..._

"Kagome," he called out hoarsely. "Remember our deal. I can kill your village, and I won't hesitate to, either, if you leave me."

"I believe you," Kagome whispered quietly. Kouga looked at her, trying to memorize the image of her...and that filth next to her. 

She was breathtaking. She stood at Inuyasha's side, her hands on her chest. Inuyasha was behind her, a cocky grin on his face. Kagome looked so sad, though - and now he knew why. 

"KONO YAROU!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed, jumping towards Kouga, ready to kill the bastard. 

Kagome's quiet voice stopped him. "Inuyasha, don't. He'll just kill my sister and my brother. And if he dies, his tribe will do it for him." Inuyasha paused. 

"So this is...goodbye forever?" Kagome nodded somberly. 

Inuyasha slowly walked back to her. Funny, Kagome thought. _Even standing in a pool of his own blood, he still makes my heart go "doki-doki". _In a sudden change of gears, Inuyasha drew her tightly into his arms, and Kagome felt his hot tears dribble onto her shoulder. "Aishiteru. Itsumo," he promised softly. (Author's note: That means "I love you. Always.")

"As do I," Kagome said, tears brimming in her eyes now as well. "Always and forever. You will always be in my heart, no matter what happens."

Inuyasha nodded, squeezed her one last time, then let her go, and flew away, not looking back for fear he'd die of sadness. 

~~~

Inuyasha wearily walked to his room, wanting to avoid Sango, Tsuraiuta, his parents...hell, he just wanted to avoid everybody. As he came into the small room, Inuyasha plopped down onto his futon - the same futon he and Kagome had been sleeping in together just last night. It seemed so long ago. 

"And I promise I will always love you," he said aloud. "That will never change."

And he settled down to let himself die. 

~~~

Oh, how sad! *dabs eyes with tissue* Anyhow, a warning - the rating will probably change to R soon, 'cause Kouga begins to abuse Kagome. Real angsty stuff, and of course lots of inner suffering. 

Just a warning. It won't get too bad, but...I dunno. Just though you might wanna brace yourself for sadness. 

-Katra Winner


	13. pain and revival

{The Road Between Souls}

{chapter 12 - pain and revival}

~~~

"Ow! Kouga-kun!" Kagome yelped out as Kouga dragged her by her hair into a smaller cave. They were back at "home sweet home", and Kouga was pissed off. More than pissed off. 

"Stop it, Kouga-kun! That **hurts**!"

"I don't care," Kouga snarled. "You are mine, whether you think so or not, and I'm going to prove it!" Kagome's eyes widened. Kouga yanked back the makeshift door to his private little cave and all but threw Kagome in. The little light that seeped in served only to make the youkai wolf prince seem even more terrifying. _He's worked himself into a frenzy_, Kagome realized in a flash. _Right now, it doesn't matter whether or not he hurts or kills me...he's jealous._

She whimpered as Kouga grabbed her yukata, growling at her, his face very close to hers. "This was from **him**," he stated. "And here I'm going to start the process of breaking your bond with that bastard." So saying, he shredded the beautiful silk, yanking it off her. That done, he began to wriggle out of his own clothing.

"Okaeri nasai, Kagome-chan," he taunted sadistically as he pinned her to the ground with his body, having already removed her white under robe. Kagome closed her eyes. 

_I'm scared...Inuyasha...help me, please..._

That night, the tribe members shuddered as they heard the pained screams of their leader's mate. They felt sorry for her, but what good was it to reprimand Kouga? He was far stronger, and the demonic gleam in his eyes signified that he was beyond all reason. All they could do was pray that Kagome enured the torture she was going to be sumbitted to. 

~~~

"What's wrong with Inuyasha-sama?" Miroku asked as he and Tsuraiuta stepped into the hanyou's room.

"I don't know. Whatever he has, it's not good. After he was wounded in that battle with Kouga, he didn't even bother to have his wounds healed, or anything. He won't eat, he won't sleep, all he'll do is sit there and stare off into space. It's unnerving."

"Has he said anything?"

"All he'll say is that we have to let him die in peace?" 

"He's dying?" Miroku asked, alarm seeping into his normally steady voice.

"He is, but he shouldn't be," Tsuraiuta said sadly. "It's not fair. He's dying because Kagome won't betray those who live in that village! It's just wrong!" She burst into tears, scrubbing violently at her face.

"It's more than just the village residents," Miroku whispered. "Have you heard of the Shikon no Tama? Kagome-san used to guard the jewel. Right now, if she returns to Inuyasha-sama, the jewel will be without protection, and disaster will come upon this world."

"I don't give a damn about the Shikon no Tama," Sango said angrily. "I care about Kagome-chan, not some stupid jewel!"

Miroku blinked. "Where did you come from?"

"Does it matter? What's important here is Kagome-chan and Inuyasha-sama. And since nobody else seems to have the brain cells to snap some sense into that arrogant bastard, it's my job. I've lost too much to lose Kagome-chan now!"

And with that, Sango threw the door open and strode in, looking fit to kill. 

As she entered, the ex-taiji-ya realized how dangerous what she was about to do was. She was prepared to pound upon Inuyasha as much as necessary. The punishment for that would be death, at the very least. Sango quashed those quickly. _So I'll die...big deal. Who cares anymore? Right now, all I have to do is make sure that Kagome-chan's life actually goes right for a change._

Sango stomped over to where Inuyasha sat, his eyes open but glazed over and unresponsive. "Okay, you dog-breathed moron," she began. "I'm gonna blame you if you can't get Kagome-chan back. I don't care what you have to do to return her to us, so long as you do." She groaned in frustration at Inuyasha's unresponsiveness. "Wake up!" she yelled, leaning forward to slap the hanyou as hard as she could. When that didn't work, she switched from left hand to right, across his other cheek.

"You do not appear to grasp the situation," she roared out, ignoring the gaspes of horror from the collected youkai. "You insist on wallowing in self-pity, and being all melodramatic. Well **I WILL NOT GO ALONG WITH THAT**!" At her yell, Inuyasha's eyes came into focus momentarily. "That wasn't enough to wake you up? Okay, then, I'll dredge up Kagome-chan. Do you know what she said every single time we got onto the subject of you? She said that she would rather have one day with you than a million days in Paradise. But guess what? It's been two weeks, and I was close to Kagome - I know when she's in pain. And let me tell you, she's in pain. My guess is that Kouga realized you two were mated, and it didn't go over well with him, so he forced himself on Kagome. It's up to you to save her, and you sure as hell can't do that in the state you're in now." Inuyasha's eyes had slowly began to focus as Kagome's name was mentioned. Now he looked fully aware, and madder than he had ever been.

"That bastard," he breathed out furiously. "I am going to make him pay." Sango smiled, satisfied. 

"Yeah, that's all well and good, but you need a day to recuperate," she said. 

"I do not," Inuyasha muttered. As he said so, his stomach growled loudly. 

"Do too," Shirobou stated firmly, closing the matter. Inuyasha grumbled, but crammed enough food down his throat to overstuff an army. 

"Happy now?" he asked through a mouthful of noodles.

"Yes," Shuuraishi replied calmly. "But I think it's time for you to go now...to retrieve your mate. Good luck." Inuyasha nodded.

"I think I'm gonna need it." And with that, he picked up Tetsusaiga from its resting place on the floor and strode out of the palace.

~~~

Houjou walked boldly towards the cave of the wolf-youkai, wanting nothing more than to sit down and talk with his sister. Well, if the tribe would let him. As he approached the cave, he saw Kagome limping out of another cave, wearing nothing but some fur wrapped around her body and an expression of pain. 

"Kagome!" He called out, shocked at her beaten appearance.

Kagome lifted her slumping head at the call. "Houjou-kun?"

"What happened!?" Houjou cried out, running up to help his stumbling sister. "Is this what he's been putting you through for three years?"

Weakly, Kagome shook her head. "No. Kouga-kun usually treats me like I'm made of glass...but, well...he got a little jealous. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Why is he jealous?" Houjou asked as Kagome eased herself to the ground in a sitting position. 

"About a month ago, right after I found out I was pregnant, we were attacked by a band of youkai slave traders. I was stolen, and they used a spell of some sort to get rid of the baby. I was given as a gift to Shuuraishi-sama's younger son, Inuyasha." Houjou noticed that the bitterness in his sister's voice faded into fondness as she mentioned Inuyasha. 

"Anyway, one thing led to another and we fell in love. A little more than two weeks ago, he married me in the youkai way. We were happy. But it was not to be." Here, anger and sadness began seeping into her voice. "Kouga-kun discovered my location and went to Shuuraishi-sama's palace to reclaim me. Shuuraishi-sama said it was my choice to stay with Inuyasha or return to Kouga-kun." she paused. "So here I am. I didn't think Kouga-kun would go berserk, but it wouldn't have affected my decision. You know, of course, why I chose to return." She lapsed into silence, closing her eyes in apparent pain.

"What about Inuyasha?" Houjou queried, his own anger building. 

"He came to get me right after Kouga-kun took me back. He fought and won. However, Kouga-kun used the village as a threat again, and...I just can't let the Shikon no Tama fall into the hands of youkai, even if it means sacrificing myself. I wish to every god there is that we could just give the stupid thing back to the taiji-ya town."

"We tried. But it seems that they were attacked by a horde of minor youkai - the village was totally destroyed."

Kagome laughed, though no humor or joy entered the sound. "One of the slaves was my friend, Sango was her name. She was from the village...and she doesn't even think they're in danger."

"Get the fuck away from my mate, bastard." Houjou stood and spun around to face the angry snarl. 

"Who are you?" he asked in surprise. There before him stood a mostly naked man with pointed ears and an expression of pure hate and jealousy.

"I'm the prince of the youkai wolf tribe," he snapped out. "Leave before I kill you." 

"You should go, Houjou-san." she said quietly. Houjou's eyes widened at the less familiar way she addressed him in Kouga's presence.

"Fine," he said, holding his hands up in surrender. 

Kouga spat in his general direction as Houjou retreated, his back to the happy little couple. Kouga reached out, grabbed Kagome, and dragged her by her arm back to the cave.

This time, Kagome's screams were louder and more painful than ever.

~~~

And in the shadow of the forest, a man in red hurried as fast as he could to save his beloved...

~~~

Phew! That took forever, because I had to write it in notepad, instead of FrontPage 2000. Real HTML, I almost died.

By the way, for those wondering about that potato dude I mentioned a while back, he preaches the virtues of potatoes. That's why he's a potato freak. ^^ So nice we are.

Well, hope you enjoyed! Next one'll be longer and won't take as long...I hope. Meep.

-Katra Winner


	14. Apology to Crystalite

Apology to Crystalite

I'm very sorry for the way I came off when I reviewed your story yesterday. I felt like such a brat after reading what I had written. 

Like I've already said, right now is a pretty tough time at my house. We're getting ready to bury my grandmother, for God's sake. 

TRBS (The Road Between Souls) is like a piece of my grandmother. Tsuraiuta is loosely based off of her. Gramma gave me the courage to begin writing...and right now, I feel I can't do anything right. 

I don't know what I'm trying to say other than my deepest apologies, and I hope that Crystalite does not stop writing on account of my momentarily bitchy attitude. You tend to get that way after not sleeping for three months.

Once more, I hope that my apology is accepted, not only by the injured party (Crystalite), but also by those who read both TRBS and Awakening Power.

I have said all there is to say. *bows* I look forward to seeing your reviews not only on TRBS, but also on Awakening Power. 

-Katra Winner (who right now feels like a loser....-.-;;; meh.)


	15. to love and to lose

{The Road Between Souls}

{chapter 13 - to love and to lose}

~~~

Kagome quietly wrapped a long pice of fur around her body, trying to not wake Kouga, who slept next to her. She dragged herself out of the cave as silently as she could, heading for the hot springs. _Just a little further..._

Carefully, she slid herself into the healing waters of the spring, attempting to wash the sickening sensation of being pawed over like some sort of whore. She winced as she leaned back against a rock, the rough surface irritating the light claw marks on her back - courtesy of Kouga, of course. 

Slowly, so as to not hurt herself even more than she already was, Kagome pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her ankles. Tears began to form in her eyes, and her vision blurred. _Why me? It's not so bad that he...he raped me, it's that he acted like it was natural...an everyday occurance..._

It wasn't like this was the first time. But it was different in that before she had been sold, he had stroked her body lovingly, treating her like a beautiful, fragile statue. He had restrained himself.

Now, Kouga didn't care how much he hurt her. Kagome was bruised over almost every inch of her body. It felt that way, anyway. And the worst part was that he had treated her like she was a whore. "'Touch me there,'" he ordered, then, "'do that'". It scared her. The marks on her back were from him desperately clawing at her last night, screaming for more even as she felt like passing out.

Her soft tears turned to loud sobs that wracked her whole body as she realized that her life would probably resemble that until she died. Abused, mistreated, used...

"Kagome?" She turned her head. There was Inuyasha, a look of utter disbelief on his gaunt face. He looked like hell. She looked worse. "What happened?" he breathed out. 

"Kouga-kun got jealous," she replied dejectedly. "It's not your fault." she added hurriedly, seeing the shock on his face shift to fear, then anger.

He waded into the water, not worried about getting his clothes wet. Inuyasha removed his shirt, then draped it over Kagome's shoulders, then gently wrapping it tighter around her small soft-skinned form. 

"I want you wearing my clothes, not his." he said firmly. "And I'm going to fight him again."

Kagome tried to move to wrap his arms around her, but found her tortured body too tired. "Inuyasha..."

"It's okay," he said, then gently took her into his arms. "I love you, you crazy bitch."

"I love you too." she murmured, letting him support her. 

"I'm going to take you back to the palace - everybody's worried about you. Then after I kill the wimpy wolf, I'll return to you. I promise."

Out of nowhere, Kouga appeared, an angry snarl on his face, and slammed his fist into Inuyasha's side.

"Inuyasha-a!" Kagome screamed, collapsing due to the lack of support.

"So once wasn't enough, bastard? Want me to kick your scrawny half-breed ass again?"

Inuyasha spat. "I beat you last time, stupid." 

"You won't this time."

"What makes you so sure?" That polite little conversation ceased when Kouga crouched down, then used all his speed to slam his knee into Inuyasha's stomach.

Or he would have, if Inuyasha hadn't dodged at the last second, and rammed his elbow right on Kouga's neck. Kouga choked and fell, then rolled on his back and thrust his foot into Inuyasha's stomach. Inuyasha grunted, then unsheathed Tetsusaiga. "Prepare to die, bastard!"

"Like hell!" Kouga jumped backwards, preparing to attack Inuyasha. As he rushed forward, Kouga snapped his leg up in a jumping front kick, then, upon landing, flew into a barrage of punches, most of which were blocked haphazardly. Kouga's hands flew up in an effort to block swipes from Tetsusaiga as Inuyasha took the offensive. Seeing a weak spot, he reached out and whacked the side of Inuyasha's neck with his hand in a chopping motion. Inuyasha went flying in the other direction, stopping only when he crashed into a tree.

Inuyasha stood, seemingly unaware of the myraid of cuts that bled all over his white undershirt. He lunged forward suddenly, preparing to finish the fight.

Kouga edged backwards, anticipating the Kaze no Kizu that headed his way. What he didn't foresee was how powerful Inuyasha was when he was truly pissed off. The destructive blades ripped at his flesh, nearly removing his head. Only Kouga's distance and guard prevented a painful bloody death. Even so, he was badly torn up, and lying in a pool of blood.

"Told you," Inuyasha said coldly, then raised Tetsusaiga to perform the finishing blow. 

"Don't!" Kagome cried out, desperately trying to pull herself to the fallen prince.

"What?" Inuyasha was so shocked that she was trying to protect Kouga that his sword slid out of his now-loose hand. "You still want to protect this bastard, even after all he's done to you!?" Kouga, barely conscious, laughed weakly. 

"Yeah, you better believe it." After he forced the words out, Kouga's head lolled over and he was silent.

"Is he dead?" Kagome asked softly. 

"No. Not yet, anyway." Inuyasha glared at her. "Why don't you want me to kill him? He raped you, threatened your home, and forced you away from me."

"That wasn't the Kouga I knew. He never would have forced me into anything."

Inuyasha felt his temper getting the best of him, but he didn't care. "Look, it doesn't matter if you want to stay with him or not! I **own** you! I've defeated him in combat twice now, and if I have to carry you back, you'll return with me!

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I never said I wanted to be with Kouga, moron! I'm going back with you! I just don't think he deserves to die!"

Blink-blink-blink. "Oh."

"We should at least get him back to the cave and bind his wounds," Kagome said gently.

Inuyasha snorted. "Fine." He reached down and hoisted Kouga onto his back, then lifted Kagome into his arms. "You can't walk either," he informed her. "so I'm going to carry you."

Kagome smiled and snuggled up to his chest. "Okay by me."

~~~

When Kouga awoke, he felt Kagome tying up his wounds, a cool cloth in his forhead. He tried to sit up, but Kagome pushed him back down, wincing slightly as she was forced to exert herself.

"You need to rest," she ordered calmly.

"Where's the dog-turd?" Kagome stiffened. 

"Getting more water."

"Why are you trying to heal me? After what I did to you?" Kouga asked, staring at her.

"That wasn't you."

"Yes, it was. That was what I wanted to do that first night." He shivered slightly. "And what's worse was that I liked it."

"You don't deserve to die because you messed up for two weeks, after being wonderful for three years," Kagome insisted. 

"Thank you, though."

"For what?"

"For deciding to stay with me, instead of return to him."

Kagome opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by the clatter of a bamboo flute being dropped, then water splashing. She turned to see Inuyasha standing at the mouth of the cave, his eyes narrowed with the hurt of betrayel.

"You almost fooled me," he said angrily, his voice soft. "I hope you have a good life." 

And with that, he spun on his bare heel and flew off as fast as he could. 

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, tears pouring down her cheeks. She fell in a sobbing heap on the floor, beating the ground with her fists, ignoring the pain that flooded her senses. "Don't go..." she whispered, laying her head on her arms. "I love you..." Kouga's eyes slid closed as he realized his assumption was wrong.

"How can you say that?" he asked quietly. "How can you say you love him after loving me?"

Kagome lifted her head to look at Kouga, who had somehow managed to pull himself into a sitting position. "I never told you that I loved you. You assumed I did."

Kouga's memory raced over three years of life, realizing - never once in three years did she say those three words.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kagome snorted as his inquiry.

"Gods, Kouga-kun! I was a piece of property! If I told you that I only thought of you as a big brother of sorts-"

"A brother you have sex with?" he interrupted.

Kagome sighed. "Kouga-kun. Realize that I cared for you. I still do. But I could never love you the way I love Inuyasha."

"Then go to him. I'll make sure the village is protected."

"What?"

"I'd only be torturing you - and me. You need to be with the one you love."

Kouga closed his eyes again. "Go already! You're making this harder than it is to begin with!" 

"Thank you," Kagome said sweetly. "I'll never forget you, Kouga-kun." She picked herself up, still wearing Inuyasha's coat, then began the long walk back to the palace...to return to whom she loved.

~~~

Grrrr...CHEESY-NESS!!! Growl. Well, this chapter is dedicated to Crystalite, whom I've been horribly rude to, and to my online tomodachi-chan Lazuli, for being so nice and such to me. I'd tell you to read her new story "Shared Blood", but hers is already far more popular than TRBS! *green with envy* 

Oh well. And for those wondering how Kouga said "Okaeri nasai" in the last chapter, that means "Welcome home" in a very polite way. Augh...only one chapter to go!

Yeah, I think next is the last one...now, you're all prolly going "WTF?? What about Naraku-tachi!?" Well, here's your answer: there's a sequel comming to a FFNet near you!!! Yeah, whatever. Anyshit, the sequel is nameless as of this writing (12:12 on december 5, 2001), so submit suggestions if you love me ^.~

-Katra Winner


	16. tadaima yo

{The Road Between Souls}

{chapter 14 - tadaima yo}

~~~

Kagome began to crawl out of the cave, hating her currently crippled body. _This isn't going to work!_

"Kagome-ne-chan?" One of the few youkai wolf females stood there, shyly smiling, holding a pair of crutches in her hands, and a small bundle wrapped with fur. "I think you might need these." Kagome suddenly recognized the girl. Yukie, who liked to be called simply Yuki. 

"Thank you," she said warmly. "Watch over Kouga-kun's wounds for me, will you?"

"Of course." Yuki beamed. "Good luck. I'd go with you, but..." she hesitated.

"I understand." Kagome smiled again. "Take care of yourself, okay?

And then she set out on her journey.

~~~

Inuyasha sat high up in the branches of a tree, his arms crossed and face shadowed. It had been a week since his return from the second fight with Kouga. A week of anger, hurt, and locking himself up so that nobody could penetrate his shield of loneliness. A hurt which could only be healed by Kagome's return - which was unlikely. It was raining, he realized with a start. It had been raining that day Yumeyari had died, and he'd gone to comfort her...and they ended up in his room, sleeping. Or, rather, not sleeping.

How many times? Was she lying when she told him that she loved him? Inuyasha cursed fate. _I barely had any time with her...are the gods that cruel...?_

Without Kagome, he felt alone. Remembering something he'd read in a book recently - something which was a miracle in itself; him reading - was a passage about halflings such as himself...

_"Neither human nor youkai, neither good nor evil, they exist with half lives, such as their half blood. They are accepted wholly by neither humans nor youkai; they become weak and emotional to survive amongst humans, and cold and powerful to live with the youkai. Yet both societies shun them; it is only through hard training or studying that they prove their worth the the world they choose to live in._

"It is their choice to be one or the other, and once they make one choice, they are unable to change it; unable to go back and decide to be human; decide to be youkai."

And the author of that scroll? A hanyou by the name of Kangae. Just Kangae, as he himself was simply Inuyasha. As he had chosen to be youkai, Kangae had chosen to be human, by studying and proving that his youkai-borne intelligence was superior to the human brain.

He was right, Inuyasha decided. Once you chose to be one, there was no going back. Just like there was no going back between him and Kagome. He still loved her more than anything, still felt an empty ache in his heart, still wanted to go flying back to her and carry her back.

But what good would it do? What was the point? Kouga had the upper hand in this battle, and all Inuyasha held was the promise to love and protect her. Though it was true that she loved him in return...how he knew this was a mystery, but he would bet his life upon it. 

Not that his life was worth much to him at this point, but allowances sometimes have to be made.

He heard a soft sound then, of somebody limping. _Kagome!_ He threw himself out of the tree, barely managing to land as he scrambled towards the source of that scuffle-shff sound he heard. 

What he saw next made him want to both cry and shout for joy.

She stood there, leaning on a pair of rough crutches, wearing nothing more than a pair of makshift shoes made of leaves, and his jacket. She looked utterly exhausted, ready to drop. But she also looked thrilled beyond belief.

"You came back," he said hoarsly. "I didn't think you would."

"I love you." She grinned crookedly. "I'll always come back to you. I'm like a plague - you can never get rid of me. Never."

"I don't want to," he said frankly. Slowly, he walked closer to her, then wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Don't ever leave me again, Kagome."

"No," she agreed. "Never again. And what Kouga said...he was **assuming**. I never intended to stay with him."

"Good. 'Cause I'm never gonna let you go. I love you too - always."

And he lifted her into his arms and carried her inside.

~~~

"Happy endings are best, aren't they?" Sango said with a smile, watching Inuyasha carry her friend inside. 

"But the story isn't over yet. There's still a sequel." Miroku mused.

"Yes, but we won't know what happens until a **certain author** - KATRA!!! gets off her lazy butt and writes it!"

Blink-blink-blink-blink."Uhm...I'm not a character in the fiction," Katra mumbled. "Dammit...I KNEW staying up till 1:00 after all that funeral reception bartending was a bad idea..."

"Get back to the fiction!" Tsuraiuta roared.

Katra saluted. "Yes, ma'am!"

"Anyway, like I said, it isn't over yet. There's a lot to resolve." Miroku continued.

"Of course. Anyhow, I think I hear Tsuraiuta yelling. I'm going to head to the kitchens." Sango replied, standing up.

"No, she's still yelling at Katra."

"Oh."

"Why are you in such a hurry to get away from me?"

Sango blushed. "Well, you're such a pervert most of the time...and...well...um..."

"I won't do anything," Miroku promised, a deceptively innocent smile on his face.

Sango wasn't fooled. "Somehow, I just don't believe you; though I'll give you the benefit of doubt this time."

"That makes me happy."

"Why?" 

"Because that means I've earned some trust." He smiled again. "I'm human, too, Sango. Remember that."

"You're free," Sango said bitterly. "That makes you different. Besides, you own me."

"I'm sorry you think that way," Miroku's voice was sad. "We should get inside now; I'm getting all wet and so are you. You don't want to get sick, do you?"

"No. I'll go get you some dry robes and miso soup." Sango let emotion fade out of her voice, pretending she was one of the other slaves; lifeless, hopeless, and without personality.

"Sango."

"Yes, Miroku-sama?"

The soft moonlight and rain that flitted across the houshi's face made him appear as though he were a ghost. "Remember that lying and pretending, even to protect youself will eventually kill you - or break you. You must always keep fighting for who you are, who you want to be, your love, your hope, everything. If you do not, you shall lose yourself. Always keep this in your heart and in your mind: you should not play a part you would not wish to be in reality. Some parts that you play will stick with you forever." He paused, then began to walk back into the palace.

_To lose myself..._Sango thought. _Lose my soul to the part I am playing..._

~~~

The End...for now...

~~~

IT'S DONE!!!!!!!!! Well, almost. I'll be adding a very short (note the word SHORT) epilogue to this; it will open up the sequel. (Which is titled for now "The As-Yet Unnamed Sequel To The Road Between Souls". LOL.

So, I hope to see you soon, reviewing! I want more reviews! I mean, dammit, Laz-chan has almost 200! And she only just put up her 8th chapter...*pout pout* Anywhoo, here's something for the other "slave" fiction authors:

To Lazuli, Crystalite, and Kagome-sama:

I was thinking that maybe I'd do a cute little website for all our fictions, then host it on my server...when it gets up. Heh. Anyhow, tell me whatcha think of that, if it's a stupid idea, then meh, if not than yay! 

-Katra Winner


	17. epilogue - at the beginning of a new pat...

{The Road Between Souls}

{epilogue - at the beginning of a new path}

~~~

Kagome sat in the sweet early morning breeze, partly wondering why she was up at such an ungodly hour, partly content to simply enjoy the sights and sounds of the late night. Early morning or late night, which was it really? It didn't matter. What mattered was that she was free to do as she wished, truly free, for the first time in over three years.

After she began sleeping with Inuyasha, she was allowed some freedom, but she was still required to do simple little things, like make and serve meals.

Now she was free, truly and completely. Inuyasha had made it very clear that Kagome was the equal of every youkai, and in some respects, their superior, as she was his mate. Sango was not so lucky. Inuyasha had, upon her request, asked his mother to have Miroku release the former taiji-ya, but Miroku said he was far too attached to the girl to "let her go". It wasn't like Sango strained either, though. It was odd that both had been so lucky as to find such caring masters. 

"We need to talk." Kagome spun around to see Shuuraishi standing behind her, an unreadble expression on his face. Kagome bowed.

"All right."

Wordlessly, the taiyoukai led Kaogme through halls, into a door marked with a sign that was stamped with the sign that slaves and children were taught that meant 'keep out'. It wasn't a kanji, simply a little picture of a wilting flower. But everybody in the castle knew that each and every room stamped with it was forbidden. Shuuraishi pulled the door open, and gestured for Kagome to enter. He followed her.

"This concerns the Shikon no Tama, and what you plan to do with it," Shuuraishi said calmly as he sat at the small table, which was cluttered with writing utensils, small bowls of strange-looking powders, and a polished silver mirror.

"You know about the jewel?" Kagome asked, stunned as she flopped into a sitting position.

"Of course I do," he answered irritably. "my duty as a taiyoukai is to investigate all of my territory regularly, and even my rivals' territories. I discovered it some fifty years ago, when it was created."

"Do you know how the jewel was formed?" 

Shuuraishi studied her critically. The only light in the room came from the small blue fire off in the corner. "I do. However, for reasons I am unable to explain, I am forbidden to reveal it to you. You will, however, learn of its creation very soon, unless Shirobou's visions are incorrect - which can happen when a human plays with youkai sorcery."

"But what did you want to talk about?" Kagome asked, still puzzled.

"That the jewel has been shattered, by your fool father. A young man by the name of Higurashi Houjou sent a letter to me, which said he believed that only you are capable of reconstructing the Shikon no Tama."

Kagome groaned. "And I bet every youkai, mononoke, and oni on this side of the planet is after the shards right now. Lovely. And the score is now Shikon no Tama 3, Higurashi Kaogme 0."

Shuuraishi chuckled. "In any case, Kaede, who is your younger sister if I'm not mistaken, was injured to the point of being crippled now. Otherwise, the letter said, she would deal with the crisis."

"So I get to play pick-up fairy?" Kagome sighed out.

"Apparently so. And one other thing: you were planning to hide the jewel's potential powers from my son, were you not? So he would not become a true youkai, like Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome ducked her head guiltily. "I don't want him to change. I think he'll lose his heart if he loses his human half." 

"He can become human for you, as well," Shuuraishi said gently. "I believe he would, for you."

"I don't want him to change," Kagome repeated. "And the Shikon no Tama has a history of screwing with your wishes."

Shuuraishi decided to leave the last bitter comment alone. "So you must collect the shards. How are you going to go about it?"

"If I have your permission, I'll travel with Inuyasha."

"You have it. Good luck, little pup. You are now my daughter, and I give you my blessing as such."

Kagome bowed one final time, then wandered away, preparing to tell Inuyasha about the jewel.

~~~

_and the beginning of this path to my heart is paved..._

~~~

DONE! Damn I'm good.

Expect the sequel to appear in a little bit. Sorry this took so long, Little Tokyo, karate testing, my grandmother dying, and my stupid choir teacher's Christmas program lack of planning got in the way. 

Ja ne for now!

-Katra Winner


End file.
